The Kalos Railway Series
by D.J. Scales
Summary: It's been said that Sodor is a safe haven of Steam Locomotives and a land of wonder, excitement and strangeness but after a mixup in shipping on a return trip from a Festival over seas, Thomas along with two friends he made think that they landed in an even stranger land.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Thomas the Tank Engine/the Railway Series. What you are about to see here is only the plot of various stories. Thank you that is all.

Author's Note: I've taken inspiration for this Series from various Thomas The Tank Engine Stories on the internet including the Extended Railway Series and the Railroad Stories. I've also drawn inspiration from Railroad Tycoon 3. Thank you that is all. Let's Begin

* * *

 **The Kalos Railway Series**

 **Prologue**

The year was 1946 a year after the Second World War was over. Most of the world was feeling the effects of the war as the entire transit system of France was destroyed and most of the rolling stock and roadways along with it. The Allied Forces knew that rebuilding would take a while but they had a bit of help in the form of the Kalos Railway which had been in service for a year and was already doing well despite the fact that the railroad itself was made up of various smaller railways that served a different part of Northern France at the time which had all merged together to form the Kalos Railway in 1945.

Currently two soldiers were talking about the Kalos Railway and how it was doing.

Soldier 1: Who would've thought that the Kalos Railway would be this good this quickly? And with Locomotives from the United Kingdom and some captured steam engines from Germany and other parts of Europe that can support Standard Gauge no less?

Soldier 2: Well the North Western Railway on the Island of Sodor is doing well for itself and it was formed in 1915 from various small railroad companies on the island and the Kalos Railway could be just as good if the Controller puts his mind to it and makes good decisions and leads with courage and wisdom.

Soldier 1: You're definitely right about that and the Kalos Railway has the potential to be even larger and more refined than that of the North Western Railway. Much like how the Unova Railroad in the States is.

The Soldiers continued to discuss the Railways of Europe as they were helping to rebuild the railways of France which were merging to join with the Kalos Railway.

* * *

In present day, the Kalos Railway still going strong after 70 plus years in service and the railway was the only one in France that still used steam locomotives in active service from not just France but also Europe. The Locomotives of the Kalos Railway were all in good working order and they knew that they were proving beyond a shadow of a doubt that they were the engines that helped rebuild all of France and build the beginning of not just the Kalos Railway but also the beginning of their adventures.


	2. Unexpected Detour

**Unexpected Detour**

A week passed since the Unity Festival. Thomas and Gervase were returning to Sodor, and France Respectively to resume their duties while Duchess Corinne's future was still uncertan.

Thomas: Well this is it. We're heading home. It's been an honor working with you both.

Gervase: And we're been honored to have you join us for the unity festival.

Duchess Corrinne: But it's time for you to return to your respective railways. Your time for the festival has ended Thomas, Gervase's Lease here in the states is up since they fixed him up to the standards of the S160s that were sent to Hungary and worked on the Hungarian State Railways complete with a firebox to burn oil, oil lubricated axle boxes, a proper air breaking system, and proper water gauge levers instead of that sorry excuse for a screw system. Honesty I don't know what the American's were thinking at the time when they came up with that. At least their S100s and S200s were much more effective and in my opinion were a much bigger help during World War 2.

Gervase sighed having heard this from the Stanier Duchess multiple times but he knew it wasn't his fault and he knew that Corrinne knew it as well. It was how he was built. For fast, easy, and cheap construction not long term service life which explained the numerous issues he and his classmates were plagued with. On the other hand he and his siblings did bring new design features like cabs attached to the boilers, self-cleaning smoke boxes and rocking grates to the railways of the United Kingdom.

Thomas: Duchess Corrinne you're out of line to say such things about Gervase. Even if you do have a point that's still no excuse and you should be a little more tolerant considering the circumstances on how you ended up here.

Duchess Corrinne: Don't give me a lecture on tolerance Thomas. You and the North Western Railway always had the luxury of a Controller that not only prefers steam to diesel but also has a back bone to stand up to anyone that dares to terrorize the railways into submission. Same with Gervase and the Kalos Railway in France. I on the other hand haven't been that fortunate for about a year before I was sent here to the Unova Railway.

Gervase: Duchess Corinne's right Thomas. The Kalos Railway has come under threat from multiple enemies from small time vandals to big time crime kingpins but we were able to beat all of them back including a meddling truck company that finally went out of business after we cleaned house and claimed a lot of the contracts. However our biggest enemies were the Crows and they were so dangers that even the bravest of the fleet were terrified at the time. Our controller at the time had t double security just to stand up to the Crows and their minions. Still the Kalos Controller is not one to give into to anyone.

Thomas: (To Corinne) I'm sorry. I almost forgot what you've been through Corrinne. Considering how you've had to deal with rude diesels and Jen the Pink Controller being under the thumb of Chantal Payne. Still it's good to see you and the Texas Rangers were able to come up with a plan to give the Pink Controller some much needed help.

Duchess Corrinne: Provided that the plan actually works. Remember there is the case of possible retaliation as was the case with Faith at Lemmon Avenue Middle School. Hopefully Sir Steven's Daughter Emily Hatt can step up to the plate if Jen does get selected for the Foreign Exchange Program. And I'm sorry too. It's just I thought you were taking what you have for granted. Remember not everyone is as fortunate as you Thomas.

Before Thomas and Gervase could comment on that Ranger Cordell Walker showed up.

Duchess Corrinne: Ranger Walker. Why exactly are you here?

Walker: I'm here to bring you three news.

Thomas: What news?

Duchess Corrinne: Is this about me cause I know that Thomas and Gervase are heading back to Sodor and France respectively.

Gervase: Well it's gotta be about you Corrinne. You just said why it couldn't be about Thomas or myself.

Duchess Corinne: Good point Gervase. Anyway Walker, did the Unova Railroad's Board of Directors decide what to do with me yet?

Walker: Well you've been the subject of heated discussion. One thing that the Board of Directors from the Unova, Kalos, North Western Railways,the Governor of Sodor and the French and British Prime Ministers agreed upon is you can't return to the United Kingdom just yet.

Duchess Corrinne: I figured as much. Jen still needs to grow more of a spine and she hasn't been in your Kick Drugs out of America Program yet.

Thomas: Not to mention they have yet to find somebody competent and strong willed enough to take Jen's Place as Controller of the Other Railway and find a way to break the railway from the grip of the Crows.

Gervase: And the Kalos Railway seems to be the only other safe haven for Steam engines.

Duchess Corinne: So what did they decide?

Walker: (To Corrinne) Well they voted to send you to the Kalos Railway in France for the time being as their newest engine.

Duchess Corrinne: They did? That makes a lot of sense when you think about it.

Walker: But you're not the only one going there. Thomas you're also needed there.

Thomas: (Confused) Why would the Kalos Railway in France need me for?

Walker: Because one of the shunting engines there needs repairs and a new boiler ticket. The Kalos Controller said that you'd be perfect to fill in for the time being considering the workshops are already working on the boiler but they need you to fill in until it's finished.

Duchess Corinne: Well at least the Kalos Controller is doing his part to keep the fleet maintained.

Gervase: That we agree on but now the question is when do we leave?

Walker: You leave for France in an hour. Your crews already got the message.

Thomas: But does the Fat Controller know about this?

As if to answer Thomas' question, Sir Steven Hatt showed up at that moment.

Sir Steven: Actually Thomas, I was the first one to find out about the situation on the Kalos Railway and I suggested that the Kalos Controller borrow you for a bit.

Thomas: Well at least that's one less concern at any rate. Either way I suppose we better get going. The sooner we leave the sooner we can return to our home.

Corrinne and Gervase agreed as they and Thomas headed to Galveston. Once they arrived they were lifted into the ship that would take them to the Kalos Railway.

Thomas: Well this is it.

Gervase: Guess so.

Duchess Corrinne: I guess we'll be off on new adventures soon enough.

The three engines all had no idea what they were in for as they sailed onwards to France and to the Kalos Railroad.


	3. Welcome to France

**Welcome to France**

Thomas, Gervase and Corrinne continued sailing onwards to France and to Gervase's Home Railway. Right now Corrinne and Thomas were asking question.

Thomas: So what's life like on the Kalos Railway Gervase? Is it a good life?

Corrinne: Is a member of the Belmonte Family in charge of the Kalos Railway?

Gervase: To answer the first question Thomas. Yes life is good on the Kalos Railway. The current Kalos Controller, William Belmonte is doing a great job as a leader. He's firm when it's needed but he's fair and always forgiving Corrinne.

Corrinne: Well that answers my first question now can you explain if the Kalos Works is still standing since the last time I've been there?

Gervase: Yes Corrinne, the Kalos Railway Works is still standing even after all these years and security has been very effective especially when facing the Crows. Though most of the engines are saying that if you were there things would be better.

Thomas: which brings me to my next question. What kind of engines are there?

Gervase: Well we have all kinds of British Steam Locomotives ranging from ones built in the early 1900s to the early 1950s. I could tell you more but I'm sure you've met some of them before they came to the Kalos Railway like myself and Corrinne.

Corrinne: That's right. I'm sure I could name a few on the fly like Coley the Stanier 8F, Mary the Ivatt Mickey Mouse and my cousin Aurora a Stanier Princess Royal and that's just a few of the LMS designed Kalos Railway locomotives.

Gervase: Let's not forget Greg, Blaine, and Sophia three of the resident Black Fives, Jake one of the resident Stanier 8Fs, Joshua the Stanier Mogul, Claire the Stanier Jubilee, Malcolm the Ivatt Class 2 Tank engine and Noah the resident Fairburn Tank. Of course there are more engines I could mention but I'll tell you more about the others in time.

Thomas: Sounds like you've only got engines from the London, Midland, and Scottish Railway and it sounds like most of them tender engines designed by William Stanier.

Gervase: I did a stint on the LMS railway during the war before moving to the Nort Western so it makes sense that I know the London Midland and Scottish engines best.

Corrinne: Not to mention that I myself am a Stanier designed LMS Locomotive.

Thomas: That makes sense when you think about it. I think I met some of them when I was still a station pilot on the North Western Before I got my branchline.

Gervase: It does and if I recall correctly you did say that James spent some time on your branchline for about eight months after his accident pulling trucks on his first day on the island of Sodor right? Either way he got some experience.

Thomas: That he did and that was after getting some proper iron brakes.

Corrinne: I'd like to talk some more but it's getting late. We should get some sleep. We're gonna need it for when we get to the Kalos Railway.

Thomas and Gervase agreed knowing that the Stanier Duchess had a point about that and as such they decided to get some rest since they'd need it for the work they'd be doing when they arrived on the Kalos Railway.

The next day the ship arrived in French waters and was getting some help to get docked into place. Once that was done, Thomas Gervase and Duchess Corrinne were unloaded and given examinations to see if there were any issues that required a trip to the local workshops on the Kalos Railway. The three seemed to be in good shape which was due to the workshops in Dallas Texas. Once the inspections were done and Thomas, Corrinne, and Gervase were given their chain and buffer couplings, the staff gave them the all clear.

Thomas: It seems we're ready to go. The Kalos Controller probably has jobs for us.

Gervase: First we need to get to Paris. That's where we need to go because the Kalos Controller lives there and that's where he'll be expecting us.

Corrinne was about to say something when the Yard Master came to see them.

Yard Master: The Kalos Controller wants you three to report to Paris and he wants you to bring the train you see standing over there with you.

Thomas, Corrinne, and Gervase could see the train in question that was standing on the track next to them and it was quite long and heavy.

Thomas: That's a long heavy line of cars or is the term here trucks?

Yard Master: They prefer to be called cars but they behave surprisingly well unlike the trucks from the United Kingdom. Still the Kalos Controller has rolling stock from all over Mainland Europe so don't be surprise if you hear a number of the rolling stock speaking multiple languages.

Thomas: I'll be sure to keep that in mind.

Yard Master: Don't be surprised if the Kalos Controller allows the terms of the railroad to be used interchangeably due to all the British Engines on the Kalos Railroad and he's got staff from all over the world.

Thomas and Corrinne: (in unison) Thanks for the heads up. So what's the plan?

Gervase: I'll take the train and couple up to it, Corrinne you couple up in front of me and Thomas you couple up in front of Corrinne and lead. You two need to learn the line. Well actually Thomas you need to learn the line. Corrinne you need to get a refresher course. Much has changed since your last visit but I'm sure you already know that. No offense.

Corrinne: None taken. I actually would like to catch up with not just my old friends from the LMS but I'd also like to catch up with the rest of the Kalos Railroad Fleet.

Thomas: I too would like to see these engines.

Gervase: Then let's get going.

Gervase, Corrinne, and Thomas coupled up as planned to the train before they steamed away.

Thomas: This is heavy.

Corrinne: Even the heaviest of passenger trains I hauled on the West Coast Mainline weren't this big.

Gervase: Speak for yourselves. Still we have to work together.

So the three dug deep and they worked together before they finally got the train moving and heading off to Paris.

Thomas: We're doing it.

Corrinne: Don't celebrate yet. We've got a long way to go to get to Paris.

Gervase, Thomas and Corrinne all continued to focus on the train and puffed their hardest and before they knew it they arrived in Paris France.

Thomas: This was easier than I thought. I was expecting the trucks to hold back on us.

Gervase: That's cause the cars or as you call them trucks over here are nothing like the ones you work with back in the United Kingdom.

The Lead Car decided to speak up and it spoke with a French accent.

Lead Car: He's right. Qui are much more polite than those dishonorable British Counterparts. And if we cause an accident then the entire railroad will shut down and cause mass confusion and delay.

Corrinne: Perhaps you can tell me what's been happening as of late cause if there's one thing I've learned over the years it's that you can't trust trucks or in your case cars.

Lead Car: Ask the Kalos Controller. He'll tell you everything Duchess Corrinne. He even knows about your situation and what that horrid witch Chantal Payne has done.

Corrinne: (surprised) Does everyone here know about me and my situation?

Gervase: Corrinne you're almost as well known here as Thomas and the North Western Railroad are. The entire Kalos Railroad knows that you were just trying to make a school a better place by helping to get a new student body president elected which you did successfully and you and all the steam engines suffered at Payne's hands and so did Jen. Now that Jen's agreed to join Walker's program and a new controller with a strong will is filling in for the exchange program things will get much better.

Corrinne: Thanks Gervase.

Lead Car: And you'll be safe here in France since nobody's gonna challenge the power of the Belmonte Family now that the current Kalos Controller is married to a member of House Brenton.

Corrinne: One of my namesake's descendants is here? I thought the only ones I knew about were Sheena Fox of the Fox Clan and the founders of Foxteca and Maggie Perkins, the daughter of James' Driver. Speaking of which how is James doing?

Thomas: Well when he found out that his Driver married a descendant of your namesake he was getting boastful as usual. Of course we had to remind him that you wouldn't be tolerating such a thing considering how you chewed out Sir Steven's grandfather back in the 50s.

Corrinne: And that was the best move I made yet.

Gervase: Anyway we're here.

The three said nothing more as they brought the train to Paris and to the depot. The Yardmaster told them to leave the train at the station as Noah would arrange it for them to allow the three to go to the sheds to get some rest in anticipation for the next set of jobs.

What they didn't know was that the Kalos Railway was about to be in for some very surprising visitors and some very interesting adventures much like the ones they had in days long past.


	4. The Kalos Railway Corrinne's Policies

**The Kalos Railway Corrinne's Policies**

When Thomas, Corrinne, and Gervase arrived at the sheds they found they were empty. The three assumed that the other engines were all busy and it was late. They also found that the shed was big enough to fit 12 engines and that the sheds could also do some minor repairs much like the sheds upon the Unova Railroad in the United States. The E2 tank and the Stanier Duchess both took the berths to the far right while the USATC S160 took his usual berth in the sheds before they all fell asleep in anticipation for the next day's events.

The Next morning Thomas and Corrinne woke up after getting what was possibly the best sleep they ever had upon European soil. They could hear some chatter in the sheds and it was apparent that the chatter was about them and their reasons for being on the Kalos Railway.

?: Our guests are awake. It's about time. For a moment I was gonna ask my driver to ring Corrinne's bell and wake her and our other guest up.

?: Greg can we please try and consider using a less invasive and loud wake up call. That's my cousin and her bell we're talking about and need Gervase and I remind you and Blaine of the last time you took matters into your own buffers and woke up the entire fleet?

Greg: At least the fleet and staff woke up though I will admit it was a bit much. But Blaine agrees with me.

Blaine: Greg does have a point about the wakeup call Princess Aurora. But on the same token we could tone it down.

Princess Aurora was about to comment but she noticed that Thomas and Duchess Corrinne were awake and she had a feeling that they had been listening to the conversation and all that was said up to this point.

This however was the opening that Duchess Corrinne needed to speak.

Duchess Corrinne: Thomas, Meet Princess Aurora the Princess Royal, Greg, Blane and Sophia the Black Fives, Coley, Jake and Michael the Stanier 8Fs, Claire the Stanier Jubilee and Noah the Fairburn Suburban Tank. Nine of the resident London, Midland, and Scottish Railway Engines of the Kalos Railway Fleet.

Thomas: Hello everyone. Corrinne and Gervase told me about you on the way here.

Noah the Fairburn Tank decided to answer Thomas' question and ask a few question of his own.

Noah: Well I'm glad that Corrinne has told you about us but you must also remember that we're a team and it's not just us former LMS engines. We've got all sorts of engines from the United Kingdom and France is much bigger than Sodor.

Thomas: I know that and to tell you the truth this is my first time away from the British Isles with just my crew. I went to London but that was myself and the first 8 engines to join the North Western Railway. Then I went to York when I was with my crew to represent the North Western in an event up there.

Noah: I remember that. My Driver showed me all of the Thin Clergyman's books. You were made an honorary member of the National Collection. And to think you started out as a Station Pilot at Tidmoth.

Thomas couldn't help but feel proud that he and the North Western were well known even in France and beyond but before he could speak the Kalos Controller arrived.

Kalos Controller: Good morning. For those of you who don't know who I am. I am William Belmonte the current Kalos Controller, Son of Aaron Belmonte the Second Kalos Controller, Grandson of Josiah Belmonte, the original Kalos Controller.

Thomas: Good morning sir. Thank you for introducing yourself.

Duchess Corrinne: IT's nice to see the Kalos Railway is in good hands and so are the locomotives working on the Kalos Railway. So what are we doing today?

William Belmonte: Well Duchess Corrinne you will be working express trains, Greg and Blaine, you two have coal and iron ore trains to the steel mill. Gervase, you're to take Thomas to the shops to learn Hassan's work. Noah you've got suburban duties. Jake thanks for winning us the steel contract with Noah's help pick up a load of steel at the steel mill then off to the quarry for stone train duties.

Jake: Yes sir. You're welcome, I couldn't have done it without Noah's help and advice.

William Belmonte: Anyway Sophia you've got a run to the dairy processor then you're off to the various farms.

Sophia: Why am I not surprised. Considering I'm second only to Tabitha when it comes to food related cargos.

William Belmonte: Claire passenger services, Joshua to the docks, Coley you've got a run to the logging camps to take some logs to the lumber mills. And as for you Princess Aurora. You and Michael are covering the repairs to our shops in the western section of the Kalos Railway. You'll be taking the personnel and workmen we need while Michael takes the supplies. As soon as the workmen get there, get back here. I want a word with you both at the sheds before I hand you your next job.

Aurora and Michael: Yes sir.

So the fleet went off to their assigned jobs and as they did the Kalos Controller was left to his own thoughts before he had to give out the jobs to the rest of the Kalos Railway Fleet.

Kalos Controller: (Thinking) I wonder if I should've told Duchess Corrinne about who else was here in France?

Meanwhile Gervase had taken Thomas to the workshops to see Hassan about the jobs that he would have to do. Thomas couldn't help but wonder why the Kalos Controller wanted to see Princess Aurora and Michael.

Thomas: Gervase, the Kaos Controller mentioned that he wanted to see Michael and Aurora. What's going on? Are they in trouble?

Gervase: Because they know Duchess Corrinne the best and they know her policies before she was on the Unova Railroad for a year. I also have a feeling that the Kalos Railway Controller will want to see me on account of me having spent time with her. So in a way they're not in trouble.

?: They're not the only ones that know her. Corrinne used to chat with Joshua to ask what life on the LMS was like when Stanier first began designing locomotives for that railway and she also had a word with Jason and myself about what life on the LMS was like before Stanier was brought to the LMS by the chairman of the Railway Board Josiah Stamp to be the new Chief Mechanical Engineer.

Thomas looked and saw and LMS Jinty Class Tank Engine in the shops. The E2 class Tank engine looked and had a feeling that this was Hassan.

Thomas: Are you Hassan? My name is Thomas and I'm the one who is gonna be filling in for you.

Hassan: Hello. I know who you are well more like what you are really considering you're a Billinton E2 Class tank engine. As for who well I know you're Thomas the Tank Engine. That blue coat of paint pretty much makes you stand up.

Thomas: That's right. I'm supposed to be filling in for you while you're getting some much needed repairs. So what am I supposed to be doing?

Hassan: Well basically its odd jobs and utility work. And it's my turn for garbage duty.

Gervase: I understand if you despise it. I mean most engines despise it. But Mary pretty much usually gets the job since she knows it has to be done. She often says that it's not the glamorous or cleanest job but somebody has to do it.

Thomas: That's what Donald and Douglas usually say when they have to help Whiff with garbage duty.

Hassan: Anyway you two better get going. One more thing. The Kalos Railway's Loading Gauge is the same as the European Loading Gauge but it's much less restrictive than the British Loading Gauge so don't be surprised if you see a King Class engine on our railway.

Thomas: You lot have a king class engine?

Gervase: Yes.

Thomas: I'll be sure to ask the Kalos Controller about that when I see him. Either way I better get to work. The garbage isn't gonna get itself.

Gervase: Regardless of the consequences now you sound like Mary.

Thomas: Which reminds me. What is Mary like?

Gervase: Let me put it this way. You know how James is about staying clean and how he goes on about his shiny red paint? Think of Mary as his opposite when it comes to paint and cleanliness.

Thomas: So she's a slob?

Gervase: Nah but she actually doesn't mind dirty work and she rarely goes to the wash down. The only thing that gets cleaned out are her moving parts, her smoke box, her firebox and her funnel.

Thomas understood and he went to work at once.

Back at the yards William Belmonte the Kalos Controller was waiting for Aurora and Michael to return for their next set of jobs. They returned and they both had serious looks on their faces.

Kalos Controller: Michael, Princess Aurora. Welcome back. I'm sure you both know why I wanted to see you.

Michael: We do. It's about Duchess Corrinne isn't it?

Kalos Controller: That's right. I'm sure you both know that she's been through a lot over the past two years and if we're going to do much of anything we'll need to know what Corrinne is like in terms of strategy.

Princess Aurora: Well for starters Duchess Corrinne usually prefers to take the direct approach and use brute force. That isn't to say that she lacks finesse but she prefers to just cut to the chase and use brute force to solve a lot of her problems. And it seems to have rubbed off on Abigail as you have figured out by now.

Kalos Controller: Yeah but I'm not asking about her at the moment. She's currently on assignment in North Eastern France.

Michael: Isn't that where you sent the engines who could handle mountainous terrain to work?

Kalos Controller: Actually Southern France is where most of the mountains are and North Eastern France has some hills but we're not talking about Abigail or the London and North Eastern Locomotives at the moment. We're talking about Duchess Corrinne. Is there anything else about Corrinne's Policies that would've changed since she went to the States for a Year and returned to Europe with Gervase?

Princess Aurora: You'd have to ask Gervase for that. After all he was in the States and he came back with my younger cousin so he'll be able to tell you more than we can.

Kalos Controller: I'll be sure and ask Gervase about that. Either way you two better get back to work.

Michael and Aurora agreed as they headed off to do the jobs the Kalos Controller had given them.

Back with Thomas and Gervase the two were doing trash duty together as Thomas didn't know his way around and Gervase was scheduled to pick up a train on the route.

Thomas: So is Corrinne really as brutal as she is? She's obviously the loudest engine I've met when I was still a station pilot.

Gervase: Well she's got the loud part down and she can be brutal but she's only brutal to her enemies and their relatives. Overall though she's a good leader right up there with George Washington, Winston Churchill, Queen Elizabeth, and Napoleon Bonaparte.

Thomas: So basically you're saying that she's a perfect leader.

Gervase: Some engines would think that but don't tell Corrinne I told you this but I think she could learn a thing or two from Edward about facing her enemies' relatives.

Thomas: You're right about that. Last time she was on Sodor she rallied half the locals and they showed up with gardening tools and torches and they were ready to beat up Diesel's driver just because of what the crows did.

Gervase: Consider Diesel is a lying weasel it probably would've served him and his driver right. At least that's what Abigail would say.

Thomas: Abigail? As in Duchess Corrinne's apprentice?

Gervase: That would be her. You know her?

Thomas: Yes but that's a story for another day. Right now let's just finish our work and get back to the sheds.

So Thomas and Gervase went to finish up their work but little did they know that somebody else had overheard everything that had been said.


	5. Passengers

Author's Note: The Inspiration for the Title of this chapter goes to Victor Tanzig for his Youtube Series, Stories of Sodor Season 1 episode Passengers. Thank you that is all.

 **Passengers**

After work was done for the day Thomas and the London Midland and Scottish Railway Locomotives of the Kalos Railway fleet met up at the sheds. Their crews were giving them a good examination and cleaning out their fireboxes and smokeboxes before it was time to go.

Thomas: Another day done and it was a simple set of jobs today.

Greg: So what did you think of our freight cars Thomas?

Thomas: I'll be honest. They behaved surprisingly well. Your cars could easily give the coaches on Sodor a run for their money in terms of manners and smooth riding.

Greg: You have a point but I prefer cars to coaches mostly because I'm more the engine you call when you need dirty jobs done.

Princess Aurora: We get it Greg and we also get that you're usually the first to volunteer for the early morning goods train. That may be suitable for you but I am a Princess and Princess and goods trains do not mix.

Duchess Corrinne: That makes two of us. Three if you count Claire the Jubilee. Still as long as we're talking about Passenger Trains I can recall a time we had a few issues with our passenger traffic and King Elgar and I had to step up our game to earn back our traffic and restore the Kalos Railway's Image. That was during the Cold War between the United States of America and the Soviet Union's most secretive branches the CIA and the KGB.

Thomas: Could you please tell me about that story and what the heck the CIA and KGB stand for because I'm completely lost on that?

Sophia: Of course we can tell you the story. Get ready for it. It's gonna be a bumpy ride. As for the CIA and KGB, I'm not surprised you didn't know about them considering you and the rest of the Sudarian Fleet have been so sheltered.

And this was the Story that Sophia and the other engines told Thomas.

* * *

The year was 1979, it was the height of the Kalos Railway and it was also the height of the Cold War between the American CIA and the Communist Russian KGB which meant that the Kalos Railway Fleet and staff had to be at the top of their game because they knew that they sided with the Americans in secret but in public they had to accommodate Eastern European staff and American staff and they knew they could be KGB or CIA agents respectively and that in turn meant that the Kalos Railway had to strengthen the tracks and bridges. Fortunately the Kalos Railway could afford to do that as the railway had a good public image due to the Great Western Engines teaching the Kalos Staff about the importance of having such a good public images and the Southern Railway Engines teaching the Kalos Railway Staff about the importance of having good passenger service and being right on time.

Blane was being oiled up for his goods train when Princess Aurora arrived clean and shiny as usual. She took a look at Blaine before something foul in the air caught her nose.

Princess Aurora: By Sir William Stanier Blaine, what have you and Greg been covered in this time? You smell like cow dung. Find yourself a wash down before my nose burns off.

Blaine took some offense to that before he spoke.

Blaine: For your information Princess Aurora I was delivering fertilizer and it may smell bad but it's important.

Princess Aurora: Whatever I've got an express to take and I must look my best. Not that you'd know about the importance of having a good public image. Considering that you and Greg are usually covered in all kinds of filth from all the goods trains you both take.

Before Blaine could respond Princess Aurora left for the station where she knew her coaches would be waiting for her.

When Princess Aurora arrived at the station she found that Hassan had just arrived with her coaches. The coaches were all shining with lovely new paint. Hassan was being very careful not to bump them and the coaches in turn followed Hassan smoothly into the station.

Hassan: Here you go Aurora. Sorry if I'm late. I had a little bit of trouble with my system earlier.

Right on cue a cloud of steam billowed from Hassan surrounding him.

Princess Aurora: Hassan I'm no mechanic but I suggest you go to the shops and get that looked at. You're fogging up the station and getting the coaches and passengers dirty. Not to mention my paint.

Before Hassan could respond Princess Aurora coupled up to her coaches and puffed away the minute the station guard waved their green flag and her guard blew their whistle.

Princess Aurora was enjoying herself as she was sticking to the speed limit and traveling at her usual pace. She made sure not to go too fast knowing that would make the passengers uncomfortable and the coaches cross. It was a typical start to the trip so the Stanier Princess Royal wasn't expecting any real trouble but unfortunately for her this trip was going to be anything but usual.

The coaches were behaving well and things were going smoothly so far. However what nobody knew was that one of the couplings was getting weaker and it looked like it was ready to snap at any minute but it would be quite a while before anybody noticed what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile at Bourges further up the line. Noah, Greg and Malcolm were waiting for Princess Aurora to pass before Greg and Noah could leave with their respective trains. Malcolm was working with Noah to learn about suburban operations and passenger trains as he had been trained to handle trucks.

Noah: Well any minute Princess Aurora's gonna be here with the non stop service. It runs from Paris to Bordeaux daily. This time it's Aurora's turn to take the train.

Malcolm: I'll be sure to remember that.

Greg: Yep and don't let the Express Passengers tease you. I may not be the right guy to teach a thing or two about stuff like that but I do know a thing or two about being nice to the shunting engines.

Just then they heard Aurora's Whistle.

Aaron Belmonte the Kalos Controller and Father of William Belmonte who happened to be at the station spoke up.

Aaron Belmonte: Here she comes.

Princess Aurora rushed through the station while sticking to the speed limit. But something didn't seem normal.

Greg: I may be known for specializing in goods work but I'm pretty sure Aurora did not have a brake coach.

Malcolm: Okay I'm just learning about passenger trains but I'm pretty sure that Aurora probably didn't take one. I mean last I checked not all passenger trains needed one. Right?

Aaron Belmonte: That would violate railroad regulations. All express trains are required to have a break coach so…

Noah: (Interrupting) Uh I think I may have found the brake coach.

Aaron: Belmonte: Oh Princess Aurora.

Right on cue slowly rolling into the station were the last two coaches of Princess Aurora's Train. The guard braked them to a stop next to the platform. The passengers were furious.

Guard: The coupling must have broken.

Aaron: Indeed. We must get the passengers back to their train. Oh dear this will be difficult. By the time Princess Aurora realizes what's happened she may already be at Bordeaux.

Noah: I'd certainly go but I've got passengers to take.

Aaron: Yes don't delay any more passengers Noah, Go on ahead.

Greg: I've got a goods train to deliver as well and given this mishap you may have to rely on Blaine, myself, and the 8Fs more than ever to help stay afloat.

Aaron: I may have to. What about you Malcolm? Think you can do the job?

Malcolm: I think I can handle it. Find me a turntable and hitch me up to the coaches.

So Malcolm was coupled to the coaches and hurried along the line to find Princess Aurora. The passengers were getting anxious and so were the coaches.

Coaches: We're already late. We mustn't be dreadfully late.

Malcolm: I'm doing the best I can. Don't forget I'm only a tank engine.

Malcolm arrived at Chateauroux but found that Princess Aurora wasn't there.

Malcolm: Bother we must keep going.

Malcolm continued to rush through with Princess Aurora's coaches.

* * *

Fortunately Princess Aurora stopped at Poitiers wondering what had happened.

Princess Aurora's Driver: How did we not notice this? Maybe a coupling snapped. Either way we'll have to go back and find the last two coaches.

The passengers were angry.

Passengers: We're already late!

Poor Princess Aurora felt very stupid at the moment.

Princess Aurora's Driver: Come on girl. Let's go find our stranded passengers.

Before Aurora could start the station guard waved a red flag and in the distance Malcolm was puffing up with Aurora's coaches.

Princess Aurora's Driver: Check that out. Malcolm's actually puffed all this way to give us back our coaches.

The passengers were pleased to see Malcolm as he pushed the coaches gently into place. Soon they were coupled up and Malcolm was uncoupled and Aurora raced out of the station determined to make up for lost time.

* * *

In the present day Thomas was surprised as the tale finished.

Thomas: I can't believe that a coupling snapped near the tail of your train Princess Aurora.

Princess Aurora: Believe me I was worried about that. But on the flip side Malcolm actually proved himself so in a way our branchline traffic improved.

Greg: But our passenger services kinda took a hit after Claire's fiasco with the bootlaces during her run with the express.

Claire: That wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to know the coaches had a hole in them and one hadn't been looked at properly? At least I didn't bump them enough to make said hole in the break pipes.

Sophia: The point is Greg, Blaine and I had to step up our game on the goods trains to help the Kalos Railway stay afloat during that fiasco.

Blaine: True but even so there was a time where I wasn't sure we would be able to pick up the slack.

Thomas: What do you mean?

Gervase: We'll tell you that another day. Right now we might want to get some sleep. We're going to need it for tomorrow's events.

The engines agreed as they all got some sleep for the next day's work.


	6. Goods

Author's Note: The Title of This chapter is derived from the YouTube Series. Stories of Sodor. The Episode in question and much of the plot was inspired by Victor Tanzig's video Goods. Thank you that is all.

 **Goods**

The Next night at the sheds the fleet was gathered after another day of hard work. The fleet was back at the sheds getting cleaned off and having their fires dumped and their smokeboxes cleaned while they were discussing the events that had occurred during the day which pretty much was not out of the ordinary but the mention of a lorry in the area was something that brought concern to both Thomas and Duchess Corrinne.

Duchess Corrinne: So what's this I hear about a lorry being near the Kalos Railway? You guys are aware of what happened the last time a lorry company was here right? They tried to steal our clients on Arcanon's orders.

Thomas: (Confused) Who is Arcanon? It sounds like you guys all fear him.

Gervase: Lord Arcanon is a fearsome warlord from the European continent but he has hideouts everywhere. He's so powerful that even Coi was afraid of him and most likely still is even to this day.

Clare: I remember when he sent a fleet of lorries to steal all of our goods clients and they almost did. Of course I had a slip up on my passenger run and that was after Aurora's slip up so Arcanon timed it correctly to try and force the Kalos Railway to go under.

Thomas: He actually did that?

Princess Aurora: He did. Of course thanks to King Elgar and my cousin Duchess Corrinne stepping up their game in combination with myself making up for my failure they managed to bring back our passenger traffic and it was a good thing since Sophia, Greg, and Blaine needed overhauls at the time which meant that Coley, Michael, and Jake had to step up to the plate but even they weren't strong enough. Which is why we needed some extra muscle.

Thomas: And that brings me to my next question. Where did you find the extra muscle?

Duchess Corrinne: We'll tell you the story Thomas. And you'll learn how Coley, Jake, and Michael stepped up to the plate after they got their much needed overhauls and with the help of a new engine.

Thomas paid close attention as the former LMS engines of the Kalos Railway told him the story.

* * *

In the year 1979, three days after Princess Aurora's fiasco with the express, the Kalos Railway's passenger traffic had dropped and things got worse than Claire's coaches had a hole in them which had to be fixed with Passenger's bootlace and that in turn gave one of the Kalos Railway's Enemies the opening to send in a fleet of buses to steal the Kalos Railway's passenger traffic. Fortunately the Kalos Railway was able to stay afloat thanks to the goods trains hauled by the dedicated fleet of goods engines and with Greg and Blaine doing most of the heavy lifting. Unfortunately the time had come for the two of them to receive some much needed repairs and boiler overhauls. Aaron Belmonte the Kalos Controller had arrived at the sheds to tell the fleet the news on the subject the week after Claire's fiasco.

Kalos Controller: As you all know, Greg and Blaine need some much needed repairs and boiler overhauls so that means the rest of you will need to step up your game.

Jake: (to Michael and Coley) That means he'll be looking to the three of us since we're the strongest of the LMS goods engines of the Kalos Railway.

Kalos Controller: I'm looking at all of you but considering what you said it'll seem like I'll be relying on you, Michael and Coley the most Jake. I'll have Noah and Gervase assist.

Noah: Not that I'm arguing but are you sure you picked the right engines? I mean you ironed out Gervase's issues and now he's able to help but what about me? I'm a suburban tank engine I don't know if I'm strong enough.

Jake: Noah it's not about brawn. It's about willpower and believing in yourself. If you can do that then you can do anything. Just believe in yourself like we believe in each other.

Kalos Controller: Jake's right Noah, I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't think you were capable of taking a goods train. Trust Jake, your instincts, judgement, courage, and your friends and you will go far.

Noah took the Kalos Controller's advice and sure enough he left with the first goods train of the day. The Fairburn Suburban tank was doing very well for himself considering the trucks on the railway are much more polite and well-mannered unlike the British trucks found in the United Kingdom. Unfortunately Noah was about to run into some unpleasant company. A lorry had broken down on a stretch of road that ran next to the railway and was in a very foul mood.

Noah: What happened to you? Did you break your radiator or something?

Lorry: For your information I have a flat tire and I have to wait for a tow truck to come and fix it.

Noah: Well I'd love to stay and help but I'm afraid I'm on the clock. Goodbye for now.

Noah promptly left as the lorry growled at the current situation he was in.

Lorry: (seething angrily) I'd love nothing more than to teach that tin kettle a lesson. Him and the rest of those Kalos Kettles.

Lorry Driver: Calm down. Everything happens for a reason. Besides word on the streets and rails is that two of the Black Fives on the Kalos Railway are currently in the shops getting overhauls which means that we have a chance to prove ourselves.

The Lorry liked hearing that and began to make a plan to spread the word.

* * *

A few days later Sophia, Jake, and Gervase were sleeping peacefully in the sheds early that morning when the sound of loud horns and truck motors woke them very rudely and loudly.

Sophia: (surprised) What was that? Did somebody forget to turn off the air raid horns?

Gervase: No Sophia. That was the sounds of truck horns and truck engines and I have a terrible feeling that our enemies have given the truck companies some new trucks to try and steal our clients one by one until our most loyal clients are left.

Jake: So what's gonna happen? Is the Dark Witch gonna attack the clients that have stayed loyal to us until they refuse to do business with us anymore?

Sophia: Given the situation Jake that's a big possibility. But on the flipside thanks to King Elgar and Duchess Corrinne's brave efforts our passenger traffic is back up and they and the other passenger engines are fully swamped. Even Duchess Corrinne's having a tough time keeping up and she's the strongest of the passenger engines.

Gervase: Still she doesn't have to shoulder the burden alone. She knows this and she's freely told us what Lord Arcanon could possibly do next.

Jake: In that case then we may have to tell the Kalos Controller that if push comes to shove we might need another engine. Hopefully it won't come to that but if it does then we'll be ready.

True to Gervase and Sophia's predictions a new fleet of up to date trucks cruised in and with the backing of Lord Arcanon began taking most of the contracts and winning them for the various truck companies one by one. On the flip side though passenger traffic on the Kalos Railway reached an all-time high so that kept the Kalos Railway afloat and able to help pay for Greg and Blaine's repairs but the goods clients were starting to dwindle until only a handful were left.

At the sheds the engines were discussing the situation as of late.

Josh: The Stone Quarry, the Coal Mine, the Iron Ore Mine, the Dairy Farm, the Steel Mill, and the Oil Depot. That's all we have left.

Malcolm: This is ridiculous. Once upon a time we had a lot of clients for goods trains.

Mary: Now we're reduced to only six clients.

Claire: I blame that blasted Lord Arcanon and the Dark Witch!

Princess Aurora: It's an outrage Claire I understand but right now we have bigger problems.

Duchess Corrinne: Aurora's right. What are we gonna do about our lost clients?

Sophia: Corrinne's right. Greg and Blaine were pretty much the heart of the Kalos Railway's LMS engines and we can't ask the others to transfer some of their heavy goods engines over to us. Gervase, Jake, Michael, Coley, and I are struggling to keep up.

Coley: I hate to say it but we need another engine. I mean what else can we do other than what we've been doing?

Aaron Belmonte: Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Noah: Impeccable timing sir.

Malcolm: Can we just skip the formalities and get down to business?

Aaron Belmonte: Malcolm's right. As you all know you've done your best and I've said this to the other engines on the Kalos Railway but it's clear to me that you lot need some help. So I'm bringing in another engine. His name is Colby. He'll be here tomorrow and I told him to report to the Auto Plant.

Mary: No offense but I thought we didn't have that client.

Aaron Belmonte: Well we do Mary. Fortunately I was able to keep hold of that client along with the other six clients. Anyway you've all done me proud and you've done your previous controller very proud and I hope you do my successor proud as well.

Noah: Thank you sir. We need all the help we can get.

Aaron Belmonte: You all deserve it.

Gervase: Oh I almost forgot sir what can you tell us about Colby?

Aaron Belmonte: Let's just say that according to the reports of his supervisors he's built for goods trains but he can handle passenger trains if the situation calls for it and he's among the best. Now get some sleep you're all gonna need it.

Aaron Belmonte then left on that note.

Duchess Corrinne: Oh soot. We forgot to ask what class Colby is in.

Gervase: I'm sure we'll figure it out tomorrow.

* * *

Next day saw Gervase and Noah at the Auto Plant preparing to take some cars to Bordeaux.

Gervase: Ironic that we've got the contract for the Auto Plant and yet we lost most of our clients to trucks.

Noah: Yeah but if our new arrival is as good as Mr. Belmonte says he is then he may be able to get our clients back.

Gervase: Same here and before Greg and Blaine are fixed. I don't want them overworking themselves to try and win back the contracts.

Noah: Let's just focus on this order of automobiles which has to go to Rennes.

Before they could discuss an Auto Plant worker showed up.

Auto Plant Worker: Gervase you're needed in Paris right away. There was a goods train that was supposed to go out but the engine that was due to take it is delayed. It's vital that the train get to Nancy at once.

Gervase: But what about Noah? How is he gonna manage this?

Noah: It's alright, Gervase. I'll figure it out. I always do. Now go.

Gervase: Alright Noah. I trust you.

Gervase left on that note as Noah went to arrange the train.

Noah: (thinking) I hope I didn't bite off more than I could chew.

Noah was about to couple up and leave when he heard an unfamiliar whistle. Noah waited as he saw that a big locomotive with ten driving wheels and two leading wheels steamed up before him. Upon seeing the British Railways crest on the tender he knew instantly that this was a British Railways Standard Class 9F.

Noah: Hello. I'm Noah who are you?

BR Standard 9F: Hello Noah I'm Colby. Mr. Aaron Belmonte told me to help you with this huge order that needed to go out.

Noah: Yeah. This is gonna take a couple of trips though due to the weight.

Colby: Shunt all the trucks into the train I'll couple up on the train and you can couple up in front of me. I need to learn the route.

Noah: Very well.

So Noah did as Colby asked and arranged the train before Colby coupled up to it and Noah coupled in front.

Noah: This is a very long heavy train. Are you sure that you can handle this?  
Colby: This is nothing next to the trains I used to take on the British Isles.

Noah: I understand. Well shall we get going?

Colby: Of course. Now let's get there on time.

So Noah and Colby puffed away with the train and made excellent time despite the heavy load. Soon the two arrived at Rennes on time and they met up with Joshua who was waiting with a passenger train.

Joshua: Noah glad to see you're here. (Sees Colby) And I see you made a friend.

Noah: Yep. Joshua meet Colby.

Joshua: (To Colby) Wow you're huge but then again considering you're a BR Standard Class 9F I'm not surprised.

Colby: Yep but I'm not the type to use my size to intimidate people. I'm the type to work hard and use my strength to help good people with good hearts.

Joshua: Well I think you'll fit in quite nicely.

It wasn't long before the entire Kalos Railway Fleet met Colby and became friends with him. Michael, Coley, and Jake were happy to see him and thanks to the four of them working in unison they were able to help reclaim the old clients of the Kalos Railway and they even managed to make new ones with Colby handling the heavy mineral trains leaving the 8Fs free to cover the general goods trains and Joshua free to help out on the Branch Lines that could hold his weight.

* * *

In the present day Thomas was amazed at what he had heard.

Thomas: Sounds like Colby was pretty much exactly what you guys needed.

Gervase: He sure was but it was among the Kalos Railway Engines who served upon the London and North Eastern Railway and the Southern Railway that he was very well liked. However that's a story for another day.

Joshua: That's right. Speaking of Branch Lines I'll take you to see some of the branch line Engines tomorrow but right now let's get some sleep.

So the engines agreed as they all got some much needed sleep.


	7. Branch Lines

**Branch Lines**

Next morning the London Midland and Scottish Railway Locomotives of the Kalos Railway Fleet were awake and ready to get to work but the Kalos Controller was late. Much later than usual which was odd.

Thomas: (Confused) Where is the Kalos Controller? Did something terrible happen?

Greg: If it did then we'd be the first to know about it Thomas.

Claire: Relax Greg. He's new here and he's still learning the ways of the Kalos Railway.

Greg wanted to make a wise ass remark but before he could the Kalos Controller arrived and he showed up with four highly trained bodyguards, all of whom had military training in the French Armed Forces.

Duchess Corrinne: Sir I can only guess by the amount of bodyguards something terrible has happened and by terrible I can only guess that it's the thing you fear most.

Thomas: May I ask what Duchess Corrinne meant when she said by the thing you fear most?

Kalos Controller: I have terrible news for all of you. To answer your question Thomas, Duchess Corrinne is right. The thing I feared most has happened. Lord Arcanon has returned. He's returning from the east.

All the engines were shocked to hear that Lord Arcanon had returned but they were more surprised that Arcanon was heading to France, the one areas where Arcanon's reign of terror over Europe and assistance to Dark Witch Coi, leader of the Crows reign had ended and he fled to the Far East. Now that he had returned, everybody was on edge since Arcanon was a brutal warlord and they feared he'd be out for vengeance.

All Engines: (Yelling) WHAAAAAAAAATTTT?! HE'S BACK!

Noah: Are you serious? Lord Arcanon is back? That's impossible. We watched him get chased all the way to the Far East where he disappeared.

Kalos Controller: I wish I was joking Noah but I'm not. My wife Taylor, a descendant of Lord Charles Brenton and his wife Lady Corrinne, has got the green machines bike messengers on high alert. She even has them going in teams of three due to Arcanon's return to gather information and deliver supplies.

Princess Aurora: So what are we supposed to do? Hide like cowards? I for one am no coward.

Kalos Controller: No. we're going to show that Arcanon is not welcome here and never will be. Thomas, you'll be working shunting duties. As for the rest of you it's your usual jobs and Josh I need you to take a train to the Southern Railway Engines of the Kalos Railway Fleet.

Josh: yes sir but I would feel a lot better with extra security.

Kalos Controller: And you will have it. I'm tripling the standard security measures. Everyone is to communicate with me and check in with each other at each station. I don't want so much as a snake slithering in without me knowing about it. Is that understood?

Engines: Yes sir.

Kalos Controller: You have your jobs so fall out.

The engines all headed out to complete their assigned jobs.

* * *

Moments later, Thomas was at the station having brought Corrinne's coaches to the platform. He was finishing up when he heard an unfamiliar whistle.

Thomas: That's new. I wonder who that could be.

Thomas could see that an engine he didn't see on the Kalos Railway was steaming in. It was a big mainline tender engine with the British Railway's crest. The engine was painted in black and had smoke deflectors ad was coming in with a goods train. Upon seeing the ten driving wheels Thomas knew who this engine was.

Thomas: (To the engine) Hello are you by any chance Colby?

Engine: (Surprised) I am. And judging from the number one on your side tanks I suppose you're Thomas. I already know about you but how do you know about me.

Thomas: Duchess Corrinne, Gervase and the engines in the sheds I'm staying with told you about me. They also mentioned Lord Arcanon as well.

Colby: So Lord Arcanon's back huh? Figures. I guess with Duchess Corrinne's exile to the States for two years Arcanon picks a perfect time to send his thugs to undo all of her hard work and make the people fear and obey him. Of course this wouldn't be an issue if that traitor from the North Western Railway would have just kept his mouth shut and before you ask yes I'm talking about Edward it's public knowledge that Edward stood in Corrinne's way to have Dark Witch Coi executed for the reign of terror she caused when she worked for Lord Arcanon. Either way. I can't talk. I gotta drop off some cars at this station for Bruce to pick up. He's supposed to be here to take them to the Southern Railway section of the Kalos Railway.

Thomas: Wait you guys have a Southern Railway Section of the Kalos Railway?

Colby: Of course we do. The Kalos Controller didn't know it but when he purchased the engines he tried to make sure that friends were kept with friends and he made sure rivals were not in the same area. What he didn't know was that he grouped the fleet in the same way that they were grouped on the Kalos Railway.

Thomas: That would explain why I saw all the LMS Engines in one shed but why I haven't seen any other steam engines yet from the other railroad companies aside from Gervase and I know him from when he helped us out on the North Western during the second world war.

Colby: You will in time. Remember you know about me and Gervase. I'm sure an engine will turn up. Either way could you take the last seven cars from my train? They're the ones for this station.

Thomas: No problem. This is part of Hassan's duties anyway.

Colby: Ah yes. Hassan was a nice guy and so was Fernando. Though it's a shame the latter is a diesel otherwise he'd make a good station pilot. His shunting is adequate.

Thomas: Really?

Colby: Yes.

Thomas: I see.

Thomas shunted the last couple of cars off of Colby's train and put them in a siding ready for Bruce to take. After that was done Colby continued on his way with his line of cars following behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile Josh was on the branchlines in the Southern Railway themed section of the Kalos Railway, enjoying the view as he was taking some empty cattle cars to market. Usually this was a task Sophia would do but she was busy elsewhere so Josh had to take the job. He didn't mind being moved to branchlines that could hold his weight though since he was smaller than most of the Stanier tender engines and he didn't have to rush on a branchline as opposed to the mainline.

Josh's Driver: Joshua I know we're on a branchline and I know we don't have to rush but we still have to keep to the time.

Josh: I know but that doesn't mean we can't relax a bit. Even so we still have to stay alert now that Lord Arcanon is back.

Josh's driver and fireman nodded as they continued the trip along the branchline to deliver their empty cattle cars.

* * *

Eventually Josh arrived at his destination where he met up with a London Brighton and South Coast A1 Terrier class tank engine by name of Dexter.

Josh: Hello Dexter. How are you holding up?

Dexter: I'm holding up okay. So what are you doing here? Did you bring the cattle cars?

Josh: I did. Where do you want them?

Dexter: Leave them as they are. I'll shunt them into place. I have a passenger train that needs to go out now. Think you can handle it.

Josh: I can. But be careful. Now that Lord Arcanon's back there's no telling what he'll do. And send word to the other engines.

Dexter: I'll be sure to do that tonight. All the engines need to hear of this and so do their drivers.

Josh: Agreed. Oh and one more thing. Do you remember the E2s?

Dexter: Yeah they did okay at short distance goods work and were good dock shunters till the USA Tanks took over. Why do you ask?

Josh: Because there's one on the Kalos Railway filling in for Hassan till his repairs are complete.

Dexter was shocked to hear that but he composed himself as he went to work shunting the cars into their proper sidings.

Dexter: I thought they were all scrapped.

Josh: So did I but one is here and it's the same one from the Railway Series.

Dexter: You mean the thin clergyman's books? My driver showed me those books.

Josh: Yeah I know. Either way I better get back to work.

Dexter agreed as Josh left to take a passenger train while he went to shunt the cattle cars.

Dexter: (thinking) I hope that things go well from here on out. Now that Lord Arcanon has returned the main line engines are going to need all the help they can get.

Dexter went to work shunting the cars while he prayed for a future.


	8. The Southern Railway Engines

**The Southern Railway Engines**

Dexter was still shunting as the sun set that day and the last of the cars had been put into their proper sidings. Once that was done he returned to the sheds and to his surprise he found that Colby was there while one of the resident BR Standard Class 4 tanks was not.

Dexter: (Surprised) Colby what are you doing here? Where's Biff?

Colby: Biff's with the LNER Locomotive tonight. He had a delay caused when one of his connections was late and that in turn held me up. So I had to wait and by the time I was able to show up it was late. Some of the LMS Locomotives think that this delay was the first act of Lord Arcanon since he returned. Our other guest Bret seems to think that as well but I think it is just a case of unfortunate circumstances.

Dexter: (Confused and Surprised) Bret But he's a wartime version of Coley, Jake, and Michael's class the Stanier 8Fs. Why would he think that? More to the point, why is he even here? Shouldn't he be over with the LNER Locomotives.

Colby: You can ask him yourself, Dexter. Here he comes now.

Dexter watched as a consolidation with the words British Railways on the tender arrived in the sheds. The engine was Bret an Austerity 8F built during the Second World War.

Dexter: Hello Bret. Fancy seeing you here tonight. So why are you here?

Bret: (Speaks with an Italian accent) The Kalos Controller wants me here while Sean and Gervase are to stick around near the LNER Locomotives for the week. Considering all that has happened I can see why. Lord Arcanon must be scary enough for William Belmonte to switch up the BR Standard Class and War Department Locomotives shed assignments.

Dexter: Then I suppose we better get some sleep. No need to spend the night chatting needlessly and risk waking the rest of the shed.

Bret: Dexter's right. We're gonna need all the sleep we can get for the next day's events. Something tells me that this could be the first of the last times we'll have a quiet night.

Colby and Dexter agreed as they and Bret went to get some sleep and hoped and prayed that the rest of Dexter's shed mates would understand why Colby and Bret were there.

* * *

Next morning, Colby, Bret, and Dexter woke up to chatter and shock. The three could hear a lot of heated talking and debating and that Colby and Bret were the topic of said heated discussion.

?: I cant' believe Colby's in our sheds and so is Bret.

?: I know. I thought they were supposed to be with the LNER Locomotives.

?: Where are Alena and Biff? Are they replacing them?

?: I hope not. We already have one non Southern Railway Engine in the form of Jason.

Dexter had heard enough and decided to step in before things could get ugly.

Dexter: (Whistles loudly) Quiet! (Everyone looks at him) Now that I have your attention let us explain what is going on.

One of the Locomotives an LNWR H15 spoke up in Dexter's defense.

H15: Dexter's right. We shouldn't jump to conclusions. We need to give Colby and Bret a chance to talk and hear them out first. Remember nothing in life is permanent. Hence, the reason I stayed alert.

Dexter: We get it Mordred and to the rest of you. Mordred's right. Besides it's time like this that we have to adapt and grow stronger.

The other engines understood before an LSWR S15 began to speak with a cultured feminine tone.

S15: Personally I'd love to have Colby here. No offense to Jason but his axle boxes may have gotten a serious upgrade and he may have been upgraded for distance running like Michael, Jake, and Colby but I don't want to be saddled with Mineral trains or dirty goods trains for that matter like fish or manure. I prefer clothes, furniture, paper or express goods trains like produce. That's my style.

A Southern Railway W Class Tank engine heard that comment and had to say something.

W Class Tank Engine: We get it already. Geeze I've even seen express engines with less issues about getting dirty than you. Take Caliburn, Lord Brenton, Alolan Line, and Sir Vincent Belmonte for example. Even Duchess Corrinne is calmer than you. Then again considering her position as our leader and second only to the Kalos Controller I'm surprised she hasn't abused that power by now considering all the power she's had over the years.

The S15 was about to remark but Dexter once again stepped in.

Dexter: (To the W Class Tank Engine) That'll be all Lisa. (To the LSWR S15) And you I know about your preferences and so does Duchess Corrinne considering she recommended you for that stuff but always seems to give Sophia the fish and manure runs. Richard also knows considering he's the one supposed to shunt the trains around here. He's also one of the first Tank Engines to join the Kalos Railway and he's doine such a good job that it's left me free for doing some odd jobs.

Colby: Not to sounds like an idiot but who is Richard and what class of engine is he? More to the point Dexter who is that? (Looks to the S15) Bret and I just got here and we don't know anybody aside from the engines mentioned.

S15: Well if you must know my name is Tabitha. I'm an S15 and I'm from the early batch built by Robert Urie.

Colby: So you're the resident goods engine here. Or at least one of the Southern Railway's resident goods engines.

Tabitha: That's right but I have been known to step in on passenger trains trains if the situation called for it and thanks to Duchess Corrinne it did.

Lisa: Only because Caliburn was getting a new boiler at the time and you had to do his work as well as your own and he only has passenger runs.

Dexter: Enough squabbling. We still need to do introductions.

Lisa: Oh right of course. Well as you know I'm Lisa I'm a W Class Adriatic Tank Engine built for short distance, inter-company/regional goods traffic transfer in London. But now that I'm here I'm usually in charge of the freight trains on the suburban area since Biff and Nina suck on goods trains. Well Biff has potential but Nina I'm not so sure about. Either way I just hope they don't incur Duchess Corrinne's wrath. You know what happened while she was gone.

Bret: We may know but just so we're clear remind us.

Mordred: Very well. Word on the tracks is Edward, Sherwood Forester, Union of South Africa, Clan Line, and King Edward I had to endure Duchess Corrinne's heavy workload after Duchess Corrinne managed to escape to the States. According to the Kalos Controller's Niece Sheena Fox, she says that Duchess Corrinne said that Shauntal Payne was forcing the Railway Board to force Jen to dump tons of work on her as revenge for testifying against Payne's eldest daughter and her fellow sorority sisters for breaking the rules and the punishment of having their formal canceled, made to endure boot camp training and forced to work at the Steelworks.

Bret: Well after meeting Sheena Fox the day after Corrinne left for the States Colby and I can confirm that the word on the tracks is true.

Colby: And there's more. Sheena said that the Cell Phones and electronic devices were all confiscated so how could Shauntal have found out? The only way for them to have done so was by mail but it would've taken them weeks to do it.

Tabitha: I blame the spawn of Diesel's current driver and his wife Dark Witch Coi.

Mordred: That's the answer for issues involving Duchess Corrinne's enemies.

?: I second that answer though if you ask me that horrid witch needs a lesson in proper manners.

The engine who spoke was an LSWR N15 King Arthur Class locomotive and had the name plates Caliburn.

Tabitha: Caliburn you're right about the proper manners part.

Colby: I second that. But what about the rest of your fellow Southern Railway Engines. Who are they?

The remaining engines in the shed were a series of five LBSCR E tank engines with each one being a different E class engine. The only E class tank engine that wasn't there was the E2 Class and there was also a Tender engine with the letters LBSC on the tender and it had a 2-6-0 wheel arrangement. There was also a SR Z Class Tank, a SR Merchant Navy Class with the name plates Alolan Line, a Battle of Britain Class Pacific with the name plates Sir Vincent Belmonte and another Battle of Britain Class Pacific with the name plates Dover, a Lord Nelson Class with the name plates Lord Brenton, an N Class Mogul with the name plates Ashley, and a U Class Mogul with the name plates Andrea.

Dexter: Well as you can guess that's Andrea she's a U Class Mogul, then there's Ashley, she's an N Class Mogul. The Lord Nelson class is Lord Brenton, The SR Merchant Navy Pacific is Alolan Line, and he's named after a shipping line. The two West County/Battle of Britain Class Locomotives over there are Sir Vincent Belmonte and Dover.

Caliburn: And as for the Tank engines we have plenty of them and our controller gave them name plates.

Colby: Yeah we kinda figured that out based upon the name plates.

Bret: But it's been known for engines to wear the name plates of other engines. Take Braunton for example. She's wearing the name plates of 34052 Lord Dowding.

Sir Vincent Belmonte decided to speak up.

Sir Vincent Belmonte: Well we can confirm that these are our name plates. The Kalos Controller at the time offered to give us new ones but we respectfully declined. We did tell him however to keep the new name plates as spares in case we lost our old name plates.

Colby: Okay well that explains one thing but why do some of the Tank Engines have name plates?

The E1 Tank engine to take that question.

E1 Tank: Well as you know the Kalos Controller didn't want to confuse anybody so he gave us nameplates in addition to our old company names on our side tanks so people wouldn't get us mixed up. For the record my name is Rufus. The E3 is Zoey, the lone female E class tank among us. The E4 is Colton, E5 is called Craig and the E6 is called Cody.

Zoey: Hello.

Colton: Howdy.

Craig: Welcome.

Cody: Greetings.

Bret: Good to meet you but are there other engines here?

Colton: Yeah. There's Daniel. The only LBSC Tender engine to join us here on the Kalos Railway, and Richard a Southern Railway Z Class Tank engine. Richard's the resident Shunting engine and Daniel is the one who usually pulls various trains but his best work is usually carrying munitions and weapons.

Daniel having heard that decided to speak up.

Daniel: Yep and I even pulled my weight on a troop train. I'd love to tell the story but it's almost time for us to get to work.

Caliburn: Daniel's right. The Kalos Controller will be here at any minute.

Tabitha: Hey wait aren't we forgetting some engines?

Mordred: If you mean Alena and Nina then they'll show up later. They're down at the docks for the moment.

Dexter: I was wondering why I didn't see them last night.

Bret: Yeah we know those two already. They're BR Standard Class steam engines like Colby.

Colby: But unlike me they're built for secondary and suburban duties respectively. But either way we better get going.

The engines all zipped their mouths as the Kalos Controller arrived and handed the engines the jobs for the day. He also explained the shed reassignments and told them what he told the LMS engines, Thomas, and Gervase about Lord Arcanon having returned which put everyone on guard before they went to work.


	9. Lord Arcanon Strikes

**Lord Arcanon Strikes**

Colby, Bret and the Southern Railway Engines proceeded to do their jobs. Bret, Colby, Tabitha and Mordred were given goods trains, Caliburn was given a mainline stopping passenger train and so was Lord Brenton. Alolan Line, Dover and Sir Richard Belmonte were given express trains to take that day.

Richard was already arranging the coaches for Caliburn, Lord Brenton and the Bulleid Pacifics as those trains along with Andrea the U Class Moguls had to go out. Richard finished arranging the coaches for the Bulleid Pacifics trains since they needed to leave right away before he went to go get Caliburn and Lord Brenton's Coaches for their trains.

* * *

Dexter meanwhile was arranging Daniel, Andrea and Ashley's trains for them. Since they were covering branch line work they didn't have to worry about rushing but they still needed to keep to the time.

Dexter: Okay Andrea your coaches are ready to go but please be careful. These coaches are scared of being attacked by Lord Arcanon and his thugs. It took a lot to coax them out of the carriage sheds and even then they're still scared.

Andrea: Somehow I'm not surprised the coaches would be scared. Still we can't let this Arcanon thug get the upper hand, we'll continue working as usual and the Kalos Controller will have the place fixed up.

Dexter: Good idea. I suggest you get going before the passengers complain.

Andrea agreed as the U Class Mogul left with her coaches as Ashley watched the train go. Dexter also watched her go before he pushed some cars into their proper sidings before going to get the coaches for Ashley's train. He brought the coaches to the station but they were spoked and to the point where some of them considered putting their breaks on and holding back.

Dexter: (to the coaches) Okay we have a lot of work to do today so please cooperate and don't act like the trucks back in the United Kingdom.

The coaches were insulted by that statement about acting like the Troublesome Trucks but they couldn't blame Dexter for saying that since they considered holding back and were acting like they didn't want to go.

Lead Coach: Lord Arcanon is unlike anything we've seen and his minions are dangerous. He even has mercenaries, street gangs, truck companies who hate steam engines, pirates, you name it he's got it on his books. Entire countries are afraid of him to the point where some cities won't even speak his name and anyone and everyone who's crossed him, his organization or their clients has been eliminated on the spot and so have all their relatives. Nobody is willing to testify in court against Lord Arcanon period. We're all terrified for our lives!

Dexter sensed the fear from the coaches and knew that they'd be the targets of a train robbery as part of Lord Arcanon's warpath should he decide to declare an attack.

Dexter: I know you're afraid but you can't let doubt, fear and uncertainty creep into your minds. Doubt, fear, and uncertainty will paralyze you. You need to keep your emotions in check and understand that Lord Arcanon is not invincible and his reign of terror won't prevail on the Kalos Railway or anywhere in the world. His reign of terror will come to an end.

The coaches seemed to be reassured as Dexter shunted them into place at the platform. He then watched as Ashley backed onto the train and left before going to get Daniel the K Class Mogul's freight cars for his slow goods train.

* * *

Back with Richard the Z Class Tank engine, he had just finished getting the last of the coaches for Caliburn's stopping passenger service before going to get Colby's freight cars.

Richard: There you go Colby. Your freight cars are ready to go but please be careful. The cars have been terrified to the point where I had to practically drag them out of the sidings. They're starting to act like their British counterparts.

Colby: You don't have to tell me twice. The cars are afraid of Lord Arcanon and the Kalos Controller can't afford to have me taken out of service because of that. I am the Strongest of the Heavy Goods engines so loosing me would put the Kalos Railway in a tough spot. I have to go. These cars are going to the Section of the Kalos Railway that's worked by the London and North Eastern Railway Locomotives and there's more.

Richard: What more could there be? The coaches and cars are scared out of their wits. The passengers feel restless and the freight clients are spooked of an impending attack from Lord Arcanon.

Colby: Thomas the North Western Railway's Number 1 is going to be staying with you guys for the rest of his visit. Nina on the other hand is going to be staying with the London and North Eastern Railway Locomotives and Jason is heading back to stay with the London Midland and Scottish Railway Locomotives. This is being done to make sure all the engines are together and so that if one runs into Lord Arcanon or his minions and stands in their way the Kalos Controller will know which Railway that engine is from so he can beef up security and protect the fleet and the staff.

Richard: Okay but what of Gervase? He's from the United States. So is sean even though he was modified in hungary. I also need to bring up the other American Locomotives here on the Kalos Railway. You do know that they were originally on loan to the Kalos Railway until 1948. Then when British Railways nationalized and the Kalos Railway Began buying up engines as needed they let the American Engines go.

Colby: Yah I know and some of us were tossed to the scrap heap by British Railways when we still ahd a lot of life in us thanks to Beeching and his so called modernization plan to make room for diesels. But it seems the plan backfired and Duchess Corrinne and her pals showed up each and every diesel that ahs ever tried to insult or belittle them. Not only that it would also seem that karma hit any diesel that dared to try to pay them out instantly.

Richard: That's right. Though the Stanier Duchess was worried what the Great Western Railway Locomotives and the Gresley designed London and North Eastern Railway Locomotives would think of her considering LMS locomotive policy held the most sway over British Railway Locomotive policy in terms of locomotive design between 1951 and 1954.

Colby: That's true Richard but know this. Duchess Corrinne need not have worried. I spoke with various engines from all across the British Isles during the days of steam and I had a word with the Belmonte Family and based upon everything I've witnessed and adding that to the testimony of engines from between the Days of Steam up to this point. It's safe to say that while Duchess Corrine can be cruel especially to her enemies and more recently to her enemies relatives she is a good leader overall and bring a lot of practical ideas to the table.

Richard: That's very good to know but anyway you better get going.

Colby collected his cars and didn't say anything else.

* * *

Meanwhile Lord Brenton was puffing along with his passenger service enjoying the weather and thinking that things were running like clockwork as usual when he heard a gunshot and his whistle being struck. Lord Brenton's driver quickly applied the breaks and brought the train to a halt.

Lord Brenton: Great Scott what was that?

Lord Brenton's Driver: A gun shot.

Lord Brenton: Did it hit anything?

Lord Brenton's Fireman: I'll check.

So Lord Brenton's Fireman went to take a look and saw that Lord Brenton's Whistle had been damaged.

Lord Brenton: Well?

Lord Brenton's Fireman: I hate to tell you this but your whistle has been damaged. Which means we're stuck here.

Lord Brenton's Driver: Well I'll call for help. At least things can't get any worse right?

As if on cue screams could be heard from in the coaches as robbers dressed in black and armed with tactical gear, gas masks and weapons arrived.

Lead Robber: This is a robbery we have weapons!

The passengers were frightened and screamed until the mercs shot the roof of one of the coaches.

Lead Robber: Now hand over all your money and if anyone here thinks of calling the cops we'll shot the lot of you!

The passengers did as the robbers demanded and handed over their money.

At the head of the train two of the robbers were holding Lord Brenton's driver and fireman at gunpoint to make sure they didn't call the cops while a third was doing the same to the guard as the robbers went coach by coach till all the passengers handed over their money before they left smokescreens to use as cover for an escape and to double as knock out gas.

By the time the knock out gas wore off the robbers vanished and Lord Brenton was behind schedule as Noah showed up.

Noah: Lord Brenton what is the meaning of this? You're late. The passengers are cross.

Lord Brenton: I know that but it's not my fault. Or did you not notice the state of my whistle.

Noah: That brings me to my next question. What happened to your whistle?

Lord Brenton: Train Robbers attacked, they robbed my passengers and shot off my whistle.

Noah: Follow me. I don't have time to turn round so I'll have to run bunker first.

Lord Brenton: Given the situation we have no choice.

Fortunately Noah was on the same track as Lord Brenton so he buffered up to him before they headed to the next station.

* * *

At the next station the Kalos Controller was waiting and so was Gervase.

Gervase: What's taking Noah so long to find him? I hope Arcanon didn't shoot him.

Kalos Controller: Gervase while we can't always think Lord Arcanon did this we have to stay alert and be prepared for anything. That's why you're here. In the event something did happen to Lord Brenton.

Gervase said nothing more as Noah arrived with Lord Brenton give the fact that the latter had his whistle shot off of him.

Kalos Controller: Lord Brenton what happened?

Lord Brenton: We were ambushed by train robbers and the passengers lost their cash. They had the nerve to shoot off my whistle and railroad policy states that I can't go anywhere without one.

Kalos Controller: Yeah I know. Which is why I sent Noah to find you.

The Kalos Controller turned his attention to Noah and Gervase.

Kalos Controller: Noah, Take Lord Brenton to the shops and get back to work. Gervase I need you here to cover Lord Brenton's work until I transfer a substitute.

Gervase: Yes sir.

Noah: Let's get going Lord Brenton.

The Station guard uncoupled Lord Brenton from the coaches as the Lord Nelson Class engine left with the Fairburn Suburban tank engine.

Gervase then backed down onto the coaches gently before racing out to make up for lost time.

* * *

After that the trains were a bit held up but the Kalos Railway's Public Relations office managed to explain what happened and promised that the Kalos Railway would report these robbers to the police and make sure that they were punished to the full extent.

Later on in his office the Kalos Controller reflected upon the events of that day.

Kalos Controller: (thinking) This situation has made it clear to me that we need some extra security measures out here and I may need to ask my brother in law Lord Jonathan Brenton for help. I have a terrible feeling that this train robbery could most likely be the first of many.

The Kalos Controller sighed before preparing to hand out the shed assignments and the job lists for the next day's events.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dangerous part of Paris in an abandoned warehouse that was far away from the Railways the robbers were meeting with a mysterious figure in the shadows.

Mysterious figure: Did you do the job as I asked?

Lead Robber: yes we did but why did you tell us only to steal the money and not the jewelry?

Mysterious Figure: Because I have no use for jewelry and pawning it off would attract too much attention for the moment. If I am to resume terrorizing the European landmass before that Stanier Duchess defeated Coi I need to be more careful in the planning but also to let her know that I'm back.

Lead Robber: So basically you had us rob a Southern Region engine to test our skills?

Mysterious Figure: Yes I did. That and to spread the news. I have no doubt that people already know that I'm back.

Lead Robber: Then that means that you're Lord Arcanon.

The mystery figure revealed himself to be a warlord from Western Europe wearing casual clothes, he had gray patches in his hair yet still looked like he could lead.

Mystery Figure: That's right. I'm the Mysterious warlord known as Lord Arcanon and now that you've done your job well I'll need you to pull off another job.

The Train Robbers were interested in working with Lord Arcanon as he handed them their next test.


	10. Mainline

**Mainline**

After the recent train robbery and burning of a house by a local street gang under the alleged orders of one of Lord Arcanon's Generals as revenge for agreeing to testify against a mob boss the Kalos Railways' fleet wasn't surprised to suspect that Lord Arcanon was stepping up his attacks.

The Southern Railway Engines which now included Thomas were holding a conference about what happened and this time they were joined by Gervase, Colby and three new engines. One was a BR Standard Class 4 Mogul, the second was a BR Standard Class 5 and the third was a BR Standard Class 2 Prairie tank. The BR Standard Class 5 was there as Noah had taken Lord Brenton to the shops to get a new whistle and to make sure the robbers didn't sabotage him in the process.

Colton: Before we begin I'd like to point out that this recent attack has made it clear that being passive is not an option. I for one and not gonna let Arcanon or any thugs rob my passengers if they attempt to shoot I'll hiss them.

Mordred: While I like your courage remember this Colton. A true warrior tempers courage with reason.

Colton: I know Mordred but we can't just sit there and get slapped in the face like this. We gotta fight back.

Caliburn: I second your motion Colton but does anyone else think it's odd that the robbers only took the money and left the jewelry. Usually they'd go for the valuables too.

Tabitha: Yeah now that you mention it that does seem odd they'd do that. If I were them I'd take anything I can easily pawn off.

Cody: Perhaps they were on some sort of time limit and had to bolt really fast?

Gervase: Perhaps you're right Cody. The one thing I do know is that we'll need to be ready for anything tomorrow. With Lord Brenton in the shops I may end up having to do his work as well as my own.

Daniel: No offense Gervase but your track record with coaches is sloppy. Something almost usually always goes wrong whenever you're the one assigned to pull passenger trains. Tabitha is probably the better choice given her background and experience.

Gervase: None taken Daniel. I'm actually hoping and praying that the Kalos Controller chooses Tabitha to do Lord Brenton's Work so I can focus more on freight trains. I actually prefer cars to coaches anyway.

Thomas: Just remember Gervase, you may have to be prepared to do the jobs that you're given and some of those include jobs you may not like and when that happens you'll just have to deal with it.

Dexter: Thomas you're beginning to sound like Taylor Belmonte.

Thomas: Who is Taylor Belmonte and why do you sound so worried? I can only guess that she's related to the Kalos Controller.

Cody: You're right Thomas. Taylor Belmonte is one of the Kalos Controller's kids and she prefers to compete in dance contests and she prefers to sing. She doesn't like doing any physical labor however but she has good experience when it comes to covering the paperwork and her motto Is deal with it.

Thomas: She sounds like Daisy when she first arrived on Sodor.

Colton: Yeah but she is currently handling the paperwork for a bike messenger company. They're good at what they do but they aren't good with the paperwork which is exactly what Taylor Belmonte specializes in. Still she could learn to be less harsh when she says deal with it.

Daniel: And about your comment on Daisy we know and between us Kalos railway Locomotives. The Fat Controller of the time got chewed out by Duchess Corrinne and all of house Brenton when he made stupid mistakes such as blaming you for running into the Stationmaster's house when it was the careless cleaner's fault and chewing Percy out during the fiasco with Toby's trucks.

Alolan Line: Needless to say the entire Hatt family is afraid of house Brenton and the engines named after people or places of house Brenton.

Tabitha: Tell me about it. That's the loudest house yet and if anybody is stupid enough to anger them then they and all of their relatives will suffer. I once heard that the current Lord Brenton's ancestor beat and entire family in a village because one of them ticked her off.

Zoey: I fear for my life and I fear what Duchess Corrinne would do if I ever pissed her off.

Thomas gravely understood and began to wonder if Duchess Corrinne's loud and fearsome personality came from her namesake and her namesake's ancestors but he had no time for that. The fleet had to snooze in anticipation for the next day's events and they had to work even harder to make up for the fact that Lord Brenton would most likely be in the shops for a while.

* * *

The next morning the fleet were getting ready for work when the Kalos Controller arrived to hand out the jobs for the day and bring news.

Kalos Controller: I bring you all good news. The Police are investigating the attack on Lord Brenton and they're bringing in some extra security.

Thomas: Well that answers one question. Now can you explain Lord Brenton's state? Is he gonna be okay? Was he badly damaged?

Kalos Controller: Lord Brenton wasn't too badly damaged but I've got him in the main workshops in Paris just to be on the safe side. However I will need another engine to do his work so the plan is that Tabitha will do Lord Brenton's work while Gervase does Tabitha's work.

Thomas: That's good to know but what about Hassan? How are his repairs coming along?

Kalos Controller: Hassan's repairs are coming along quicker than expected. Lots of people are eager to volunteer to help wherever they can on one of the only railways left in Europe that still uses Steam Engines in active service. With all the additional help Hassan should be ready to go by tomorrow evening. The boiler is already fitted and attached. We just need to finish up the rest of the repairs and get the inspection done and he'll be ready to go.

Thomas: I guess that means I'll be going by tomorrow evening then.

Kalos Controller: I wouldn't say that just yet Thomas. With Lord Arcanon returning it will be difficult to get you back to Sodor unscathed. However you are a North Western Engine so getting you home will be much easier tha getting Duchess Corrinne out of Barrow In Furness and to the United States.

Thomas: I know what you mean. Henry, Gordon, and James were beyond outraged at what Shauntal Payne did to her but Edward was also outraged at how much Corrinne had to suffer. He says that he's never seen such abuse in all his years and that's after having to do her jobs for a day after we got her to the Steamworks in Crovan's Gate for some much needed repairs.

Tabitha: Well it's a good thing she's jointly owned by the North Western and the Kalos Railway or it would've been much harder for her to escape.

Alolan Line: And to think he along with my sister Clan Line, King Elgar's brother King Edward I, Greg, Blaine and Sophia's sister Sherwood Forester, and Silver's sister Union of South Africa already overruled Duchess Corrinne when it came time for Coi's Parole hearing and on keeping Coi in jail or executing her for terrorizing all of Great Britain for over 20 years. Still those five do make the right choices and they tend to support Duchess Corrinne most of the time.

Caliburn: I get that Alolan Line and so does Thomas but I think it might better if Duchess Corrinne and those five told it.

Kalos Controller: Okay that's enough chatting you lot have trains to pull and I have paperwork to handle in the office.

So the Kalos Controller gave out the jobs and the fleet went to take care of business but today Tabitha was at the station doing Lord Brenton's work which meant Gervase had to do Tabitha's work. Fortunately he was usually stationed with the LMS Locomotives or LNER Locomotives and while both had plenty of mixed traffic locomotives the LNER had Colby stationed there while the LMS had Coley, Jake, and Michael which left him free to be stationed with the Southern Railway Locomotives.

Gervase didn't mind though since it gave him a chance to socialize with all kinds of locomotives and he and the BR standard Classes could be moved around where they were needed.

* * *

Over with Tabitha she was pulling one of Lord Brenton's local passenger services and she was currently enjoying the trip.

Tabitha: Now this is the life. Puling coaches and traveling at speed. Life couldn't get any better than this. It's like nothing can stop us now.

Tabitha's Driver: Careful Tabitha. It's foolish to say things like that this early in the trip. Remember what happened to Lord Brenton? We need to be careful.

Tabitha: You have a point. Still we are on an express service so we have to keep the time and not cause any delays.

Tabitha's Fireman: Tabitha's right though technically we are on a stopping passenger service which means we can stop and smell the roses while we can.

Tabitha and her Driver agreed as they continued their trip on the mainline picking up and dropping off passengers and as they traveled Tabitha marveled at the scenery around her taking in the views but she made sure to keep her eyes and mind focused on the task at hand.

* * *

Later on Tabitha arrived at the top station and found a turntable while a Tank engine painted in Brunswick Green came to take her coaches away.

Tabitha: Well that was a fun trip. I really prefer working with coaches rather than cars.

Tabitha's Driver: Well if I were you I'd enjoy it while we can. Cause as soon as Lord Brenton's back then we're going back to goods work. At least that's what the Kalos Controller would probably do.

Tabitha: Well at least I can say it was fun while it lasted.

Tabitha's Fireman: Yep it was. But for now let's just enjoy the moment.

Tabitha: You're right.

Tabitha collected her water and coupled up to her coaches before completing her return trip.

* * *

That evening at the sheds Gervase and the Southern Railway Locomotives were talking.

Gervase: So Tabitha how did you enjoy Lord Brenton's work?

Tabitha: It was wonderful. I actually enjoyed seeing the sights and the trip along the mainline with coaches behind me. It's been a long time.

Caliburn: I hope you didn't go too fast or bump the coaches.

Tabitha: Heavens no Caliburn. You and Mordred have both seen how I did well back on the Southern Railway.

Mordred: We have Tabitha and the coaches have said that you've done a lot better than most of the King Arthur Class locomotives. I recall a time where you even filled in for a Lord Nelson class locomotive and did very well. It proves you're stronger than people think.

Caliburn: Then again you were built for goods trains Tabitha. Still you've been lucky enough to end up getting trains like cotton and wool or even trains bound for clothing stores.

Tabitha: Yep and I'm proud of it. The only thing I don't like is getting fish.

Thomas: I don't blame you. I've had a terrible experience with fish.

Colton: We all read the books Thomas so we know what you mean. I still don't know what your driver of the time was thinking.

Daniel: It was either that or piss off the passengers by waiting for the water tower to be fixed and waiting was not an option.

Cody: The bright side is they had some fish and potatoes from the experience. I'm just sorry it had to come at the expense of fish in Thomas' boiler.

Thomas: Don't remind me. I still get uncomfortable around fish.

Zoey: That makes two of us. I don't know how the LMS locomotives like working with fish. Well the Stanier Mixed Traffic or Goods engines anyway.

Thomas: Arthur also likes fish and he hails from the LMS.

Rufus: You know Malcolm's brother?

Thomas: I do. He's on Sodor working the Norramby branch line.

Rufus: Well Mary will be happy to hear that. Either way let's just enjoy the sunset. I remember in 1967 when the sun set on our time on the British railways but when we all came to the Kalos Railway it was like the sun was rising not just for a new day but also for a new start for our future here on the Kalos Railway.

Gervase: Those are wise words Rufus. I can see why you are the wisest among the E Series Tank engines.

Rufus: I'm just saying what needs to be said.

Craig: Either way let's get some sleep. Thomas it's been an honor to meet you.

Daniel: And it's also been good to know that you're doing well on Sodor. I wish I could come see the island for myself someday.

Thomas: If you play your cards right you will join me as a visitor one day but for now it's time for sleep.

The other engines all agreed to that as they went to get some sleep knowing full well that while things were bleak they'd get better as long as they focused.


	11. The Great Western Railway Engines

**The Great Western Railway Engines**

The time had come for Thomas to return to the North Western Railway and to Sodor. Three days had passed since Thomas got the news and the plan to send him home was already underway. Hassan, who had just been fixed and fitted with a new boiler which was already inspected, had come to see Thomas off before returning to his duties among the LMS Locomotives.

Hassan: I guess this is it Thomas? It must be nice to be going home huh?

Thomas: Yep. Don't get me wrong I liked being here but it'll be nice to see everyone again. The others are probably missing me back on Sodor by now. It's a shame I didn't get to meet everyone else. But then again I didn't meet everyone on the Unova Railroad either.

Hassan: Don't worry about it. Though I wish your visit wasn't during Lord Arcanon's return and Lord Brenton's passengers getting robed. Still as long as we don't provoke his wrath he won't attack but what I don't get is how Arcanon even knows who crossed him and why he even bothers to attack.

Thomas: I'd say more but I don't have an exact answer and I'm leaving soon. I can give you a lead. When I was doing your jobs of shunting and pulling freight I overheard the workmen say that Duchess Corrinne would feel right at home with the Great Western Locomotives on this railway considering they're the type not to take shit from Lord Arcanon or anybody else for that matter. Unfortunately that's gotten them on the receiving end on Lord Arcanon's wrath. Pardon my language.

Hassan: No, it's alright. Anyway I'll be sure to ask the Kalos Controller to transfer me to the Great Western Section of the Kalos Railway for a bit. I hope he says yes.

Thomas: I hope so too. Well it's time for me to go. Goodbye for now Hassan. It was nice chatting with you.

Hassan backed away to a safe distance as Thomas was lifted into the ship that was bound for the Island of Sodor. Once Thomas was on the ship the Ship sailed off to Sodor. Hassan watched the Ship disappear before going back to work. He pushed some cars into their proper sidings before the Dock Manager gave him a train to take from the docks.

* * *

Hassan collected his goods train and it was by sheer dumb luck the train in questioned happened to be going to the Great Western area of the Kalos Railway and in a twist of fate the train was a mixture of coal cars and supply cars with some supplies for the branch shop located in that area and the coal cars were loaded to the brim with high quality welsh coal.

Hassan: (Surprised) Whoa. Looks like the Kalos Controller seems to be spoiling the Great Western Railway Locomotives or they've probably been feeling homesick. Either way, I better get this train to the shops before Dark Witch Coi's Daughter finds out and it gets wrecked.

Hassan began puffing along the line and steamed ahead with his freight train for it's destination.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Sheds of the Kalos Railway's Great Western Section the Great Western Locomotives were starting to get restless and a bit annoyed.

?: Where is Gervase? He's supposed to bring the Welsh Coal and the machines to help keep the workshops on our section of the Kalos Railway up and running.

The engine that spoke was a tender engine painted in Great Western Green wearing the nameplates Edinburgh Castle and looked very annoyed from the wait. The locomotive next to him decided to take a more diplomatic approach to the situation.

?: Now Edinburgh Castle there is no need to get impatient. I'm sure Gervase is on his way as we speak. Even if Gervase is not available the Kalos Controller is likely gonna send either Colby, or perhaps Coley, Jake, or Michael to get the coal and supplies for us so relax.

The Great Western Locomotives all looked at the engine that had spoken as if they were speaking like a guru.

The locomotive in question was a BR Standard Class 4 4-6-0 and spoke like a drifter moving about from place.

One of the Great Western Locomotives a Churchwood class 2800 spoke next.

Class 2800: Christina is right. While we work best with welsh coal that coal won't last forever and the Kalos Controller has been considering converting me to burn oil like he considered doing with Meg and while it may not have worked in the British Isles then it may work better here in France with the technology we have so we can relax everyone.

Christina: Thanks Bryant. I can see why you're the leader among the Great Western Locomotives here. Well you and King Elgar anyway. Still I feel as if I am an outsider trying to find my place among you lot despite being built at Swindon.

Elgar the resident Great Western King Class Locomotive decided to speak to Christina and give her some advice.

King Elgar: Christina while I understand that the Great Western Railroad staff and Locomotives may not have been welcoming of you at first you provided that you're just as powerful as one of the Manor Class Locomotives so believe me when I say you do belong with us. After all Bryant was the first one to welcome you to the fleet and so was I.

Christina: I'll be sure to remember that when anybody asks where I came from.

King Elgar and Bryant were pleased to see Christina was fitting in as Hassan arrived with a goods train and it had a mixture of coal cars and supplies cars. The coal cars had welsh coal in them while the supply cars held the tools and supplies needed for the workshops in the Kalos Railway's Great Western Section.

Hassan: Hello guys.

Christina: Hassan. Glad to see you back in service. So why are you here? Where's Gervase?

Hassan: Gervase is with the Southern Railway Locomotives doing Tabitha's work while Tabitha's doing Lord Brenton's work. He couldn't make it and I went to see Thomas off at the docks at Calais. Then while I was there the Dock Manager gave me the train. It turns out that was the best thing to happen because I wanted to speak to you.

Bryant: May I ask why?

Hassan: Thomas told me that you guys were not the type to take any of Lord Arcanon's threats and Duchess Corrinne would feel right at home among you. At least that's what he heard the workmen say.

The Great Western Railway Locomotives all heard that and were stunned to hear the workmen say such a thing but they were interested to hear what Hassan had to say about the resident Stanier Duchess and the Leader of the Kalos Railway Fleet.

Hassan: So as you know Lord Arcanon has returned and I was wondering if any of you had a plan?

Edinburgh Castle: I suggest that we simply figure out how Arcanon is behind these attacks. If we do that then we can defeat him. But before we do that you might want to leave the coal trucks here and get the other cars to the shops.

Christina: Edinburgh Castle's right. Though this would've been easier if the Kalos Controller sent me to get the train in the first place.

The other Great Western Engines knew that the BR Standard Class 4 4-6-0 was eager to prove herself but she had limitations and one of the Great Western Locomotives, a 4700 Class had no problem saying that.

GWR 4700: Listen Tina we know you're eager to prove yourself but a good engine is able to temper courage with reason.

Bryant: Monica's right. Just because you could do the job doesn't mean that you should go for it. The Kalos Controller can't afford to have you out of service right now. The last thing we need is Norton Manor grumbling about doing your work as well as his own.

Norton Manor: Not that I'm complaining about hard work but you are much stronger and more refined than I am. Still you have to be careful. You're built for Secondary Routes that only Brody, myself, and our resident Great Western 2251 Class can visit.

Christina sighed listening as the other Great Western Engines present put their own two cents into the conversation forgetting that Hassan was present but they didn't have to worry too much.

Hassan had decided to take the initiative and shunt the coal cars into a siding before he coupled up to the rest of the train. Fortunately the train was arranged so that all Hassan had to do was shunt the Coal Cars off the train and into a siding before taking the box cars to the workshop. The events however didn't go unnoticed by King Elgar who had noticed that Hassan was missing.

Christina: Look I get the whole be careful speech but sometimes you have to take risks in order to do what is right.

Monica: I'm sure Hassan would agree with you. Right Hassan.

Monica expected to hear a response but heard nothing.

Monica: Guys where's Hassan?

Norton Manor: I don't know. Edinburgh Castle. Kalos Star weren't you two supposed to be watching him?

Edinburgh Castle: I was chatting with Christina. Right Kalos Star.

Kalos Star the Great Western Star Class locomotive spoke.

Kalos Star: That's right though Hassan left the Welsh Coal here.

King Elgar: He shunted the trucks while you lot were giving Christina a lecture on caution and risks. Still we all took a huge risk helping Duchess Corrinne out and having our drivers get a message to our Controller's Daughter Etna Belmonte who happens to be Sheena Fox's cousin to go check on Corrinne when we did otherwise Duchess Corrinne might not be here.

The Fleet agreed as Kalos Star spoke next.

Kalos Star: I find it odd that Hassan was sent here when he's usually with the LMS Locomotives. I was gonna ask him some questions and I'm sure he's got some for us as well.

Monica: I'm sure you can ask him when the sun comes down and we hit the sack. Something tells me that we'll be seeing more of Hassan around here and if we're lucky we may get Duchess Corrinne to visit us just like she paid a visit to us back on the Great Western when we were all in the United Kingdom.

Norton Manor: What do you mean? What was it like back in the United Kingdom?

Monica: Oh right I forgot. You were built speccificaly to join us here in France so you don't know how life was like in Great Britian.

Norton Manor: Well I kinda have an idea but all I'm hearing is the stuff surrounding the days when Dark Witch Coi terrorized the land for 20 or 30 something years.

Bryant: We'll tell you later. Right now we had best get back to work. Fortunately the coal's here so let's get going.

The engines soon had their tenders full of Welsh coal and they all steamed off ready to get back to work.

* * *

Author's Note: In Real Life The Western Region of British Rails had plans to include Norton Manor in it's ranks along with nine other GWR Manor Class Locomotives but the order was canceled. Norton Manor is an Original Character I created. I hoped you enjoyed that tidbit of History and remember. Please Read and Review. Thank you that is all.


	12. Great Western Tussle

**Great Western Tussle**

Tina and the Great Western Locomotives went to work but they knew that Lord Arcanon probably sent his eyes and ears to spy on them and the entire Kalos Railway which meant that they had to be very careful. Tina had met up with Edinburgh Castle at a station and were talking about the situation.

Tina: I heard of tense situations but this is ridiculous. This Arcanon stooge is nothing but a bully who needs to be beaten down. I refuse to live in fear of that jackass.

Edinburgh Castle: Tina you're beginning to sound like Monica. That's something I'd expect to come out of her mouth. But I understand what you're saying. I'm tired of watching the passengers living in fear and here's more. Duchess Corrinne is also tired of her pals who attend a high school at Barrow-In-Furness living in fear of their enemies and their relatives. Well at least that's what Hassan said so far. He mentioned that if we want the full story we'd have to ask Duchess Corrinne or the other Stanier designed LMS locomotives. They know her best and she told them everything of her situation since she's been here.

Tina: I'll go do that. But what about the other LMS Locomotives of Gervase? And more to the point would she even talk to any of us for that matter?

Edinburgh Castle: Well I can safely say that the first BR Standard Class Steam Locomotives she'll talk to are Abigail and Gabriella. As for the LNER Locomotives I'm not too sure about that and same with the Southern Railway Locomotives.

Tina: What about you and the Great Western Railway Locomotives?

Edinburgh Castle: Good news is that Hassan says that due to Stanier having been trained at Swindon by Churchwood she'll gladly talk to any of the Great Western Locomotives. All we have to do is ask. Though I'm not sure she'll feel too comfortable around the locomotives that weren't designed by the locomotive companies.

Tina: I understand and I'll see if I can talk to her but for now we better get going.

Edinburgh Castle understood and left as soon as the passengers were on board and the guard was ready. Tina left with her own stopping service along one of the Kalos Railway's secondary routes located in the area the Great Western Railway locomotives worked. As the BR Standard Class 4 Ten Wheeler traveled and stopped at the right stations she was already considering asking the Kalos Controller for a Transfer to the LMS section of the Kalos Railway to go see Duchess Corrinne and ask her about what happened during the previous two years.

* * *

King Elgar was busy on an express service from Paris and he was taking some important people such as the French ambassador and the school board of directors to their destination. The King Class locomotive stopped to take on water at a station but as he did he noticed a chase was going on. A young man was running with a camera in hand from a bunch of jocks and the jocks all had baseball bats, wooden boards and chains.

The Great Western King Class locomotive decided to do what Duchess Corrinne would do and let loose a cloud of steam at the jocks which gave the youth the time to escape. The jocks yelled for the cloud of steam to stop and vanish before the youth managed to flee.

King Elgar: (to the Jocks) Serves you dumb jocks right for chasing that youth for no reason.

The guard blew his whistle and King Elgar steamed away with his coaches before the jocks could retaliate and get revenge upon him.

King Elgar felt very proud as he had done what Duchess Corrinne would've done but the coaches on the other hand were concerned by King Elgar's Actions.

Lead Coach: I don't think you're supposed to do that King Elgar. It's not proper.

Brake Coach: Are you kidding me? King Elgar made the right decision when he taught those jock straps a lesson by blowing steam at them and protecting the youth they were chasing in the process.

King Elgar: At least somebody agrees with me. Still the lead coach may have a point but considering the alternative doing a wrong thing in that situation is better than doing nothing at all.

The coaches seemed to understand that as King Elgar continued the trip.

* * *

Over with Tina she finished her stopping passenger service and was getting ready for her next train, a slow goods train. She was fortunate that one of the tank engines was there to take her coaches away so she can go and rest up. Tina had a bit of time so she decided to get some rest before work but what the BR Standard Class 4 Ten Wheeler didn't know was that things were about to get somewhat dicey on her slow freight train.

* * *

Lord Arcanon was in a simple house in Paris plotting his next move when he got a note from one of his thugs stating it was from Coi's Daughter.

Lord Arcanon: (Reads note) Duchess Corrinne is on the Kalos Railway and she is influencing the fleet to stand up for themselves, their human friends and to those who despite steam engines. A great Western kettle blew steam at some of my clients who were trying to get revenge upon a youth who ratted them out and ahd them punished severely.

Lord Arcanon finished reading the note and wrote a note of his own with some instructions for his new right hand lieutenant to give to his minions.

* * *

Back with Tina, she was coupled to her slow goods train and puffed along the line as she stopped at every station picking up and dropping off cars.

Tina: This sounds like it should be an easy job and the cars here are much more polite and behaved than those troublesome trucks from England.

Tina's Driver: Well we are in a different country and the terminology here is different.

Lead Car: (Speaks in a French accent) Your driver is right. We are much more civilized and polite than our counterparts in the United Kingdom and we don't like causing chaos. We know that the Railway needs us and it'll shut down should we cause an accident.

Tina smiled at the comments as she continued with her goods train. The cars behaved very well, the guard had an easy time watching the train and the trip was a simple one. After arriving at the last station on the branch line Tina left her cars and found a coal bunker, a water tower and a turn table so as to turn round and get some coal and water for the return trip. Fortunately the route was double tracked like all the branch lines of the Kalos Railway so she can get coal and water while one of the other branch line engines was on a passenger service.

Once that was done Tina went to pick up a train that was to go to Paris before finishing up the other set of jobs.

* * *

Later that evening Tina and the Great Western Engines all discussed what happened.

Tina: Well I had a typical day today. First it was a stopping service, then a slow goods train, followed by a run to the cement works.

Kalos Star: I was on stopping passenger services all day though I did get a chance to fill in for King Elgar instead of Edinburgh Castle on an Express.

Edinburgh Castle: Only because you were the nearest locomotive there when King Elgar was due to have an inspection.

King Elgar: And I'd like to add that it was either Kalos Star or Bryant and the latter isn't suitable on express passenger work. No offense.

Bryant: None taken though I think Norton Manor or Monica might've had a good chance.

Monica: Perhaps but somebody has to cover the goods trains. Though I will say one thing. Being on the Kalos Railway has allowed me to live up to my full potential.

Kalos Star: I think that the Kalos Railway has allowed all of us to live up to our full potential but for now we should get some sleep. King Elgar's tussle earlier with some jocks when he saved a youth shows that while the Kalos Railway Fleet will step up the plate to protect those from being chased our enemies could use that to belittle us.

King Elgar: That's what the Kalos Controller said and I'm worried that I may have damaged the Kalos Railway's image. You all know how our old general manager on the Great Western Railway was when it came to image.

All the Great Wester Locomotives knew full well what King Elgar meant. It was that attitude that led to the King Class Locomotives being built in the first place but for now they decided to get some sleep for the next day's events.


	13. Great Western Visitor

**Great Western Visitor**

Tina and the Great Western Locomotives were just waking up and getting ready for another day of hard work when the Kalos Controller arrived on Gervase.

Gervase: Good morning one and all. I bring big news from Sodor.

The fleet of Great Western Locomotives were surprised to see Gervase at their sheds with the Kalos Controller but they knew he had a good reason.

Kalos Controller: I bet you're all wondering why Gervase is here. Well the thing is that the Fat Controller called me up. He needs some help with the summer traffic on the North Western Railway. I told him I could spare a locomotive or two to help out. Normally I'd ask Duchess Corrinne but she's away on the Orient Express today so Gervase here is gonna make the recommendation on which of you gets to go to Sodor.

King Elgar: Well that does make sense considering he's been to Sodor during the war and got some much needed modifications.

Edinburgh Castle: Yeah but the thing is with Chantal Payne breathing down Jen O'Donnell's neck whoever goes to Sodor will need to have a strong will.

Gervase: So before we got to that I'll need to ask you lot a couple of questions. So here's the first. If you discovered your driver or fireman's wife or girlfriend was cheating on them would you tell your driver or fireman?

The locomotives were confused for a minute by that question before Monica spoke.

Monica: I'd tell my crew. What kind of engine would I be if I didn't?

The Kalos Controller nodded at Monica's response before Gervase looked to the rest of the Great Western Locomotives for a response to Gervase's question.

?: Well the thing is that it would really crush my crew and I'm here to pull trains not deal with relationships so I wouldn't say anything.

The Kalos Controller shook his head in disappointment at the GWR 5700 class who spoke before a GWR 4300 class spoke to answer the question.

4300 Class: Well I'm the type of locomotive who sticks to the truth and tells the truth so while it's not pretty I have to tell them or my name isn't Brody.

The Kalos Controller nodded his head in approval at that response as the other Great Western Locomotives gave their responses before only two were left and the Kalos Controller figured it was time to chat with Gervase and his crew.

The Kalos Controller: Okay Gervase we're down to the last two candidates.

Gervase: And let me guess we're looking at some potential problems I presume?

The Kalos Controller: Correct. Now the first candidate is Zach, a GWR 7200. He's said to be a leader and does what he knows is right. He has a strong will and won't let anybody push him around or force him to back down from a confrontation and he's spent his entire life on heavy goods trains.

Gervase: And let me guess he has little to no training on handling Coaches.

The Kalos Controller: Correct. Now Tyler, a GWR 5101 Class is a Large Prairie Tank engine who was built for mixed traffic duties but he's spent most of his life on passenger trains and is trained to handle slip coaches and he's done stints on suburban trains which would make him an asset in the summer passenger trains but that would make him more likely to shy away from goods trains.

Gervase's Driver: And probably more likely to yield to threats, I understand and given what you told us we'll need a plan.

Gervase's Fireman: So Gervase what are you thinking? Which engine will it be?

Gervase considered the potential issues and factored in the loading gauge of Sodor's Branch lines before making a decision.

Gervase: Go with Zach. It's gonna be tough for Tyler to endure the heavy goods trains that Chantal Payne's probably gonna force the Fat Controller to dump on him. Besides, Zach is used to heavy goods trains and shunting duties but maybe he can step up to the plate on the occasional passenger train and rally the Small Railway Locomotives in Arlesburgh to support Duchess Corrinne and those that she's fighting for.

The Kalos Controller: Very well. Tyler, you are excused. Go get the slip coaches and get to work. Zach, I need you to remain here for a bit. We've got a few things to discuss. Brody, I need you to take a goods train to Paris and then back here. You both are two of the potential locomotives that I told the Fat Controller I'd be sending to Sodor to help with the summer traffic. As for the rest of you, back to your usual jobs and duties.

The fleet aside form Zach left and went to work as Gervase was getting some coal and water before being turned around and parked into a berth next to Zach so they could talk alone about some potential issues.

Zach: So why did you ask that question about what we'd do if we found out our drivers or firemen's wives or girlfriends were cheating on them? Was there a point to that or did you want to see how we'd react?

Gervase: The Kalos Controller, Duchess Corinne, and I wanted to see how much you and the Kalos Railway Fleet value the truth over the consequences of reporting that truth over the consequences of reporting that truth. We also wanted to know if you lot have the strength and will to do what you know is right no matter what even at the cost of your life and if your crews are as strong willed as you. Do you understand?

Zach: I think I understand. Everyone knows of Duchess Corrinne's story and how her enemies have tried to scrap her because she made a difference in a high school with the Prime Minister of Great Britain backing her up.

Gervase's Driver: Yeah we know and so does Ranger Walker.

Zach: But there's something neither she nor the Unova Fleet know and it has to do with her enemies and I'm afraid it's bad news.

Gervase's Fireman: Let's hear it.

Zach: After Corrinne left for Sodor and the States Beyond, one of the well-mannered diesels tried to pick up where she left off and continue Duchess Corrinne's work but Payne found out and forced Jen to send the diesel to the scrapyard the minute it broke down and fire the diesel's driver on the spot or she'd force the Railway Board to fire her instead and replace her with somebody who will do what Payne says.

Gervase: Let me guess Jen caved didn't she?

Zach: I'm afraid so and to make matters worse the well-mannered diesel's driver is in danger of losing their home.

Kalos Controller: All this because the diesel tried to do the right thing and bring positive change and pick up where Duchess Corrinne left off? Payne's nothing but a brat.

Gervase: I know. Fortunately when I was in the states the Unova Controller and his pals put a plan together to help Jen. The plan is to put her in a martial arts program to help her gain confidence.

Zach's Driver and Fireman were present and they too had to give their own thoughts on the subject.

Zach's Driver: Sounds like Jen needs all the help she can get to grow a back bone.

Zach's Fireman: I hate to be a black cloud here but that won't do any good if Payne gets wind of our plan.

Gervase's Driver: Not to mention Lord Arcanon. Still Zach is pretty much the best option at this point but did the Fat Controller state which locomotive he'll chose?

The Kalos Controller: He said that he wanted a locomotive to help out on the Little Western which meant that I had to select among the Great Western Locomotives on the Kalos Railway.

Gervase's Fireman: And that's what led to Zach being chosen right?

The Kalos Controller: That's right. Now I need you to double head a goods train with Zach to the docks at Saint-Malo. The ship will arrive to pick him up. I've already told the Fat Controller that I'm sending Zach over and that he's reliable.

Gervase and his crew nodded as Zach's crew already packed their bags before they got their goods train and headed to the docks with Gervase taking the train and Zach coupled in front.

* * *

When Gervase and Zach arrived at Saint-Malo the workmen were loading up the ship and were just waiting for the train.

Dock Manager: You're just in time. You can leave the trucks where they are. Gervase the manager needs you back at the yard at once.

Gervase: Yes sir.

Gervase left at once as he and Zach were detached from the train before the Manager turned to Zach.

Dock Manager: So Zach of all the great Western Locomotives going to Sodor, the Kalos Controller decided to choose you huh? For a moment I thought they'd pick somebody like Bryant, Norton Manor, or Monica.

Zach: If this is due to the fact that Duchess Corrinne usually has final say in the recommendations then you should know that she's away on the orient express today and Gervase was in charge. He was looking for how much a locomotive valued the truth over the consequences of reporting that truth and I was a good match. Hopefully I can figure out what the heck is going on and how to stop Lord Arcanon, help Jen get a spine, and get her out of Chantal Payne's Thumb once and for all.

The staff agreed as they all got Zach secured and ready to be lifted into the ship while Zach's crew entered the ship itself. After everything was ready and Zach was tied down in the hold the ship set sail for the Island of Sodor and to Zach's Sodor Adventure.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the Delay I was dealing with personal issues. Anyway please read and review.


	14. Welcome to Sodor

**Welcome to Sodor**

On the island of Sodor things were not going as well as they'd usually be going. The engines were finding life much more difficult even after Thomas returned from the states and Gervase returned to france with Duchess Corrinne as the newest resident of the Kalos Railway.

That evening the fleet were at Tidmoth Sheds and needless to say they were all cross and the big engines were chatting the loudest of all.

James: I swear the spawn of Diesel's Driver has caused us endless grief and havoc and the trucks are getting much worse to handle since the Romney Hythe and Dymchurch Railway fleet said that they all supported Duchess Corrinne and said she did the right thing.

Henry: And she's made sure that the controller of that railway was protected from Arcanon and his thugs by having her martial arts friends teach them self defense. They even said that they supported Duchess Corrinne and the human that she was named after even to this day but the steam engines on the British mainland have all ended up over worked because of Payne's assistant tipping her off.

Gordon: Tell me about it. The Fat Controller said that if the Board of Directors all worked for companies that answered to Payne they'd have forced him to put me on goods trains for three weeks as punishment for helping Corrinne pass a message to Maggie from Sheena Fox about Jen's situation and Corrinne's situation for that matter and that was before Duchess Corrinne escaped to America with the Fat Controller's help.

James: Of course this could have been avoided if some of us here actually supported Duchess Corrinne from the start instead of throwing her under the bus by helping her enemies.

The fleet could tell who James was referring to since they knew Edward agreed to help Coi after Coi begged him to help keep her kid from going down the same dark criminal path that she herself walked for 30 years.

Edward: How was I supposed to know that Lord Brenton, Lord Fox and Lord Belmonte would find out that I agreed to help Coi with her daughter and that they'd order the Fat Controller to severely punish me and the engines who they say stabbed Duchess Corrinne in the back by making us do all of her work as well as our own?

Henry: The same way that the Fat Controller knows most of what he knows. Either way let's talk about some good news like the fact that the Kalos Railway is sending us some help for the summer season. Namely the fat Controller said that the Kalos Controller is sending some steam engines in to help us out.

James: I just hope they can fend off Camille's clients, their gangs, Chantal Payne and Dark Witch Coi's old boss Lord Arcanon. The last time the Thin Controller had some vandals punished Arcanon's right hand Singe attacked the Skarloey Railway and Payne's sleazy reporter badmouthed the railway in an article. It took weeks of hard work to restore the Skarloey Railway's reputation and Lord Fox even had to make a donation and send in extra supplies and some spare personnel to keep the railway afloat.

Thomas having been on the Kalos Railway decided it was time to speak up.

Thomas: I've been on the Kalos Railway and I've met their controller. So I can say with confidence that the Kalos Controller and the Fleet won't be pushed around by a bunch of thugs and they're not afraid of anyone or anything.

Henry: What do you mean by that?

Thomas: What I'm saying is that they won't take lip form anybody.

Percy: I forgot to ask the Fat Controller what kind of engines are coming to help. Thomas do you have an idea of what they're like?

Thomas: I've only met some of the Kalos fleet and by that I mean the LMS locomotives and the Southern Locomotives so it could be them but I haven't met the LNER or Great Western Locomotives yet. I have however heard a bit about them while I was filling in for Hassan but I never saw them. Basically I have no idea who is coming.

Edward: I hope you're right but for now we should get some sleep. We are all gonna need it and I'm guessing that these new engines were recommended by Duchess Corrinne herself so we can expect them to work hard and do their best otherwise we may have a lot more issues than just Duchess Corrinne's enemies.

The rest of the fleet agreed as they got a full lecture about Duchess Corrinne's enemies and what they were capable of but they also knew that they were going to get some new locomotives to give them some much needed help.

* * *

Three days later James was in the yard taking on some water when he heard an unfamiliar whistle. James looked for the source and found a locomotive that he hadn't seen on Sodor Before.

James: Who are you? Are you one of the visiting locomotives here to help?

?: Well my name is Churton Hall and I'm here to help with the heavy workloads on the Kalos Controller's orders.

James: We could use all the help we can get but be careful. The Crows have eyes and ears everywhere and Lord Arcanon is sure to show up should his right hand call for him. But I have to ask what class of locomotive are you? The Fat Controller never told us who was coming but Thomas said that while he heard about you and the other Kalos Railway Locomotives he had no clue you were among the locomotives to show up.

Churton Hall: Well I'm sure you probably figured this out but I am a Great Western Hall Class.

James: Yeah but Duck said something about there being two versions of the Halls. One was before World War two and the other was after the war so which version of the Halls are you?

Churton Hall: I'm from the prewar batch of Hall class locomotive but the Kalos Railway has other Great Western Locomotives. Some of which will be a pleasant surprise and some are the last of their kind.

James: (Surprised) Seriously? Well if that's the case then Duck would feel right at home if he were to visit the Kalos Railway and if what you say is true then if they are the last of their kind how did the Kalos Railway get them?

Churton: Actually some were built specifically for the Kalos Railway and some were sold to the Kalos Railway. But enough about that, is there any work for me to do around here?

As if on cue the Yard Master arrived with a clipboard in hand.

Yard Master: There you are James (Sees Churton Hall) And I see you've already met one of our guests. Anyway there's a goods train that needs to go to Vicarstown. It's a load of diesel fuel for the Sodor Dieselworks.

Churton Hall: Let me take the train. I'm a mixed traffic engine and I can pull anything I'm given. Just tell me where the trucks are.

Yard Master: They're right over there but be careful the trucks are sure to play tricks and if you're one of Duchess Corrinne's friends then they're sure to be as bad as the ballast trucks so don't be surprised. One more thing, be careful about the Crows they're sure to be lurking about.

Churton Hall: That's what the Kalos Controller tells me all the time and I still remember all of my training from the days of the Great Western so I got this.

Churton Hall then left as the Yard Master gave James his assignment.

Yard Master: James you're to go to Knapford and take a goods train to Arlesburgh once again then get some ballast on the return trip.

James: (groaning) Again? Are you serious? This is the seventh load of ballast this week. Where are our guests?

Yard Master: Doing a weight test on the Little Western. The Kalos Controller wanted me to tell you that if this works then the Fat Controller can transfer you to Kirk Ronan to handle the passenger trains and he can look into getting stronger engines to help out on the Little Western.

James signed knowing the Yard Master was right and that the Kalos Controller and the Fat Controller had a point. He also knew that the leader of the Mainline Certified Steam Locomotives would want to know the weight limits of the branch lines so that she'd know full well which locomotives to nominate in the future. James then went to get his trucks before leaving for Arlesburgh.

James: (Thinking) Hopefully things will get better when our guests get comfortable on the railway and they get the trucks into shape.

* * *

Meanwhile Churton Hall was puffing along the was puffing along with the train of tankers to the Dieselworks but he remembered the Yard Master's words of advice and made sure to focus on the Task at hand and keep the train in check.

Churton Hall's Driver: So s far so good. At least we got good directions on where Vicarstown is and that probably means the Dieselworks should be within sight.

Churton Hall: That's good but I just hope the diesels here aren't gonna be as hostile to me as most of the ones on the other railway were to Duchess Corrinne. I can't believe they treated her like dirt just because she told the truth.

Churton Hall's Fireman: What did you expect from Duchess Corrinne's enemies? They're underhanded and deceitful. Still the Fat Controller has to answer to the Kalos Controller should anything happen to you and I'm sure you know how he can get.

Churton Hall did know full well how the Belmonte family could get should something go wrong but he had no time for this as he arrived at the Dieselworks.

Churton Hall: Well this is the place. So where is everyone?

Churton Hall's Driver: Hopefully this isn't a prank. That's the last thing we need.

Churton Hall carefully puffed closer to the Dieselworks with his train before noticing an employee.

Dieselworks Employee: (Seeing Churton Hall) Oh who are you?

Churton Hall: I'm a guest of the Fat Controller and I'm here on an assignment.

Dieselworks Employee: Oh right that's the fuel shipment. Well you can just leave it there. One of the diesels will get it.

Churton Hall: Yeah I'll just do that. But where is everyone?

Dieselworks Employee: Well they're currently working on other tasks or are on lunch break. Anyway you'd best go.

Churton Hall decided to do exactly that as he found a turn table and turned round after leaving his trucks before taking on water and getting ready for his next train.

Churton Hall: So far so good Driver. Seems like that was an easy job.

Churton Hall's Driver: Perhaps but that's just the first job. More will follow and some will be easy and some will be tough.

Churton Hall: True but then again I'm a Hall the Great Western Railway's all-purpose locomotive.

Churton Hall's Fireman: Even so that doesn't mean you can get cocky. Cockiness usually leads to arrogance and we all know how that ends.

Churton Hall: I understand. Anyway we should get going.

The crew agreed as they finished Churton Hall's drink before heading out to do their next job unaware that a pair of bird eyes were watching from above.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I'm late. I was occupied with Life. Anyway please read and review. Thank you that is all.


	15. Zach and the Trucks

**Zach and the Trucks**

On the Little Western, Duck and Oliver were discussing the arrival of Churton Hall and the other visiting Locomotives that Gervase and the Kalos Controller sent over to Sodor to help with the extra work.

Oliver: Well it's about time the Fat Controller send us some help. With Donald and Douglas away on Edward's Branchline we're a bit shorthanded here. Even with the fact that we both have Great Western Auto Coaches I'm the only one who can actually use the Push Pull equipment.

Duck: I know Oliver. Considering you're a 1400 Class you were built with Push Pull Equipment but either way that doesn't change the fact that we both actually have to stop at stations. Still let's just hope that the Kalos Controller screened the help that he sent properly. The last thing we need is a bunch of liars on this railway.

?: You know I take offense to that but considering the fact that I'm familiar with the Thin Clergyman's books and the history of this railway I'm not surprised that you'd say such a thing. Either way I suppose I had best get to work. But the Fat Controller didn't give me a job yet so what is my first assignment here on Sodor?

Duck and Oliver were surprised to hear a new voice and more surprised at who had spoken. They were shocked to see a Tank Engine in Great Western Colors puffing into the yards and upon seeing the wheel arrangement they knew what class of Great Western Locomotive the engine was.

Oliver: (Shocked) Duck are you seeing the same thing I'm seeing?

Duck: (Surprised) I'm seeing it but I don't believe it. We're seeing a Great Western 7200 Class. I thought they were all out of service and only three of them were preserved but not in running condition. (To the 7200 Class) How did you manage to return to service?

7200 Class: Well it turns out the Kalos Controller purchased me along with two other Great Western Heavy Freight Tanks and had us work on the Great Western Section of the Kalos Railway in France. But I had best introduce myself. My name is Zach, I'm from the Great Western Railway and I'm built to pull heavy coal trains and I used to be a GWR 4200 class before being rebuilt.

Oliver: Well it's good to see you Zach. Let me introduce myself. I'm Oliver a Great Western 1400 Class built for branchline passenger trains.

Duck: And I'm Duck a Great Western pannier Tank built for various duties along the Great Western.

Oliver: Either way we could use the help. Duck and I are busy on passenger runts today so you'll be working ballast trains.

Zach: Bring it on. So where are the Ballast Trucks?

Duck: In the sidings but be careful. The Trucks on this railway are troublesome but Ballast Trucks are the worst. Only a handful of engines are able to keep them in check without trouble.

Zach: Yeah I know. I read the Thin Clergyman's books so I have a pretty good idea what I'm dealing with but do you have any additional advice?

Oliver: Be careful and stay focused on the task. The trucks have been acting a bit worse than usual lately. I suspect a dangerous enemy has arrived and is seeking to undermine us and by us I mean us Steam Engines.

Zach was about to go get the trucks before he noticed Duck was silent.

Zach: You sound worried Duck. Is there something that you want to say?

Duck: I would be tempted to say that what Oliver said sounds like stuff and nonsense conspiracy theories but considering all that has happened in the past two years I have to agree with him on this one.

Zach: And why is that?

Duck: Because somebody has been ratting us out to our enemies and they include no less than Chantal Payne, the United Kingdom Chapters of the Crows, or the terrible bosses of the Crows.

Oliver: Let's not forget Lord Arcanon and his crew.

Zach: Tell me you have an idea on who the rat is?

Duck: Unfortunately we don't know who it is but we do know that it has to be somebody who hates steam engines and anybody who likes steam engines.

Oliver: We also know it's somebody who has reason to harm steam engines or anybody who likes steam engines.

Zach: That's not much to go on but I'll keep an eye out and you should do the same. Myself, Churton Hall, and the other two locomotives that were chosen to visit are here to help and we'll also keep an eye out. Either way I wasted enough time here. I'd best get to work. But before I do that do either of you have any advice?

Duck: Be careful with the Trucks. They're sure to try and pay you out since you're new here.

Zach: If they're anything like the ones I used to handle here in the United Kingdom I think I can manage.

Oliver: Very well. We'll leave you to it.

So Zach puffed away to go get the trucks as Duck and Oliver discussed their guest.

Oliver: Do you really think Zach can manage the Trucks on his own?

Duck: I've known him since he was originally built as a GWR 4200 so I know the Ballast Trucks will think twice before messing with him.

Oliver: Under normal circumstances yes but if what Thomas says is true and Lord Arcanon is back then the trucks who are normally afraid of myself Donald or Douglas are sure to play tricks on us and it's sure to be worse than usual. Hopefully Zach can manage on the grounds that the Trucks don't know anything about him.

Duck: You and me both Oliver.

* * *

Meanwhile Zach had already made his way to the yards where the Ballast Trucks were waiting. He pushed some loaded trucks into a line that were due to leave and shunted some empty trucks under the chute before he came back to take the loaded trucks away.

Zach: That's everything driver. We should be ready to go.

Zach's Driver: Yep and we did all the safety checks so we should be ready.

Zach pulled out of the yards with his line of ballast trucks being careful not to get caught off guard and to focus on the task at hand.

The trucks on the other hand were waiting for the moment where Zach would drop his guard and then they'd pounce and pay him out.

Zach continued the trip and remembered the advice Duck and Oliver had given him about handling Trucks.

Zach's Driver: We're almost to Tidmoth, we better slow down.

Trucks: No go on go on.

Zach: Oh no you don't.

Zach and his crew put on the breaks as the trucks began to push Zach but Zach wouldn't give in to the stupidity of the trucks and put all the weight and steam he had against them.

* * *

The trucks continued to push but Zach was much stronger than they thought and by the time they arrived at Tidmoth they had worn themselves out.

Zach's Fireman: Well that was unexpected. I thought the Ballast Trucks would try much harder than that.

Zach: They probably figured that since it was a Tank Engine they could try and shove me like they'd do to engines like Thomas and Percy but I'm much stronger than they are.

Zach's Driver: And something tells me that the Trucks aren't gonna give up on paying you out that easily. Either way I'd say that this is a good first test of your abilities here on Sodor.

Zach and his Fireman agreed as they went to shunt the trucks into a siding before gathering some empty trucks to take back to Arlesburgh.


	16. Brody

**Brody**

At Tidmoth Sheds after work was done for the day the Locomotives of the North Western Railway were resting up in preparation to get a good night's sleep. Churton Hall opted to chat with the fleet as he was only a visitor since Zach, Brody, and Monica were sleeping somewhere else for the night. Right now, they were talking about one of Brody's adventures.

James: So, then what happened Churton Hall? What's the story?

Churton Hall: I only know how Brody's adventure began James. I know he was given a special assignment, but I think it would be better if Brody himself told it. Besides, Brody didn't say much to us.

Gordon: Then who did Brody talk to about his adventure?

Churton Hall: He only talked to Silver, King Elgar, Alolan Line, and Duchess Corrinne. They're the only ones' manager trusts for things like this.

Henry: Then can you at least tell us something about Brody's Adventures?

Churton Hall: I could but as I told Gordon, I think it would be better of Brody himself told it. He has a first-hand account of some of what's happened, but King Elgar and Duchess Corrinne can tell you more than I can.

The Big Engines agreed to that while Barry and Belle were worried knowing that Duchess Corrinne was somebody to be weary of. Bear on the other hand was terrified of Duchess Corrinne and her namesake's relatives. Jinty who had been chosen as the new station pilot of Knapford couldn't help but have a terrible feeling that the enemies of the Kalos railway could arrive and make a big move.

* * *

Next morning Jinty was at work getting the trains ready for the fleet to take and as he did Brody showed up to take a goods train to Arlesburgh and judging from the way Brody looked he was paler today.

Jinty: Brody, you don't look so good. What happened?

Brody: That's because I don't. Driver just got a call from the Kalos Controller that Lord Arcanon's stooge got word that myself, Monica, Churton Hall and Zach are here on Sodor and they've already sent word to Lord Arcanon himself. Arcanon had his organization attack Gervase and his crew since he somehow got wind that they were the ones who chose us to come to Sodor.

Jinty: (Shocked) You can't be serious? How are Gervase and his crew doing?

Brody: They've been better. Gervase was taken to one of the branch shops of the Kalos Railway since Arcanon's got the main shops under heavy watch from his mercenaries and they're all packing some heavy fire power. His crew is in the hospital but who knows how long they'll be safe.

Jinty: I can't believe this is happening. We need Duchess Corrinne and we need her now more than ever. (Sighs) But she needs more support from the Small Railway.

Brody: That's why I'm here. Since I'm a blue disk locomotive I should be able to get to the small railway. Zach and Churton Hall can cover for me while I'm there but I'm worried about Monica being left with my jobs. I have no doubt that she can cope with the workloads, but she never got a chance to prove herself due to the weight restrictions. What I'm saying is that Monica may question why she was even bought by the Kalos Controller at all.

Jinty: I understand Brody. I'll keep an eye on her and the rest of the fleet, but we can't waste time chatting. Lord Arcanon is on the move and the clock is ticking.

Brody understood as the forces of Lord Arcanon were on the move and if word got to him that Brody had managed to get the Small Railway Fleet to back the Kalos Railway up then they'd be the targets of an attack from Lord Arcanon himself just because they backed the Duchess up.

What nobody knew was that the enemies of Duchess Corrinne and the Kalos Railway were hoping Lord Arcanon would arrive and take care of business allowing them to get revenge upon them and terrorize the fleet.

* * *

Brody was heading to Arlesburgh with his goods train and for some reason the trucks were surprisingly quiet which was odd since trucks are known for being silly and noisy, talking a lot and don't attend to what they're doing.

Brody: (thinking) I don't like it. The trucks being this quiet makes me think that they're plotting something big which means something terrible is bound to happen and that means Lord Arcanon is bound to return.

Brody had no idea how right he was because neither he nor his crew knew that the trucks were waiting for the order from Lord Arcanon to begin the attack on the steam engines of Sodor.

By the time Brody arrived in Arlesburgh the scene was business as usual. He left his train in a siding before going to the ballast chute to take some loaded ballast trucks and like before the ballast tucks kept quiet which was odd.

Brody: Lord Arcanon's possible return must be occurring if the trucks are all this quiet.

?: Which makes what we need to do that much more important and we need to do it now. Edward's plans have done nothing to change things and constantly undermining Duchess Corrinne has only made things worse.

Brody turned his eyes and nearly jumped out of his frames as the voice came from a miniature steam locomotive with red paint and name plates.

Brody: Who are you? Where did you come from? Do you know Duchess Corrinne?

?: My name is Mike. I've been here since 1967 and I come from a railway that closed in the United Kingdom. Duchess Corrinne had been allied with myself, Rex and Bet but she couldn't show up to come see us herself.

Brody: The track is too weak to support Corrinne's weight and Zach only lucked out because he was a tank engine, so he and I have showed up in her place. Duchess Corrinne needs your support for her plans to defeat Lord Arcanon and continue the work of positive change she has made.

Mike: Then tell Duchess Corrinne that she has my support.

Brody: I will let her know. I'm here for the ballast by the way.

Mike: On it. You know Zach was here earlier and he spoke well of you. He also said that now was the time for the steam engines of this island took a stand against the crows and Lord Arcanon's organization, not to mention the likes of Chantal Payne.

Brody: Well it's about time so can I count on you to back the fleet up through thick and thin? Or are you just gonna be a fair weather friend?

Mile: I said it before and I'll say it again. I have your back and Duchess Corrinne's back and I will back her up to the very end and you as well, Brody.

Brody was very proud to hear Mike's words but he needed to see mike back up his words with action. He gathered some empty ballast trucks and pushed them under the chute to fill them up.

What none of them knew however was that the trucks had heard everything and were waiting in secret to pounce on Lord Arcanon's command and they were planning to pay the visiting Kalos Railway Locomotives out.

Brody's Driver: That should be the last of it. We better get going.

Brody's Fireman: And we better be extra careful. If the Ballast trucks have been this quiet, then we better be extra careful.

Brody agreed and got the trucks arranged before puffing away for Knapford.

* * *

Once there Brody met up with Zach, Churton Hal, and Monica to discuss what happened.

Brody: Don't tell me, let me guess, the trucks remained quiet this time.

Zach: Yep and while the trucks remained quiet the coaches were not.

Brody: (concerned) You mean the coaches started complaining?

Churton Hall: What Zach means to say is that the coaches were taking advantage of the trucks silence to explain all that had happened and they say that Diesel 10 is a jerk but Diesel has been making rude remarks much more than usual and so has his driver's daughter knowing that nobody will make a single move against them lest Lord Arcanon blast them to scrap.

Monica: But there is some hope. Those who are brave enough to stand up the clients of Diesel's Driver's daughter have been attacked but they refuse to bow to the power of Lord Arcanon and the Crows and those who team up with them.

Brody: So have the coaches suggested ideas on how to help?

Monica: While I was working a stopping passenger train the coaches told me that Edward usually gives words of wisdom and avoids fighting. If you ask me that sounds like a typical cut and run response.

Churton Hall: There must be more to it if Lucius Fox, Lord Jason Brenton, and Lord William Belmonte ordered that Edward and his crew be severely and brutally punished. Based upon what the passenger and the staffs have said Edward's not known for being tight lipped about anything.

Zach: Well whatever it is we only have till summer's end to find out. We're gonna be here once the summer season ends. I'm doing Edward's jobs so I'll see if I can get his orange coaches to open up.

Monica: I'll continue to listen in on the coaches and the passengers and see what they say.

Churton Hall: I'll ask the other engines about Edward and what's happened.

Brody: I'll see what I can figure out at the Steamworks. I'm taking a train of supplies there.

The other Great Western Locomotives agreed and headed off.

Brody was once again taking a goods train only this time it was going to the sodor steamworks and once again the trucks were keeping quiet and trying to gather intel on the Kalos Railway Locomotives for Lord Arcanon.

Brody's Driver: Brody I don't like it. You'd think the trucks would try something by now.

Brody: You seem tense and you're the one driving while I'm the one who is actually puling the train. The one who should be somewhat calm is the fireman.

Brody's Fireman: I know but to drop my sense of caution now is to tempt fate. The Trucks are just waiting for us to mess up in some way and that's when they'll attack.

Brody: I see your point. Anyway let's remember the reason why we're here. Gervase and the Kalos Controller chose us to help the Fat Controller's fleet with the summer workloads but we're also here to gather information on what's been happening as of late. The Kalos controller doesn't know that yet.

Brody's crew understood as they continued the trip but they had a feeling that the trucks heard every words that they had said.

* * *

At the Steamworks, Brody delivered the trucks and began asking Victor about Edward and why he had been undermining Duchess Corrinne.

Victor: I don't know what to tell you, Brody. Edward is usually not one to undermine anybody. Sure he'll disagree with some engines on some subjects but the fact that Duchess Corrinne's ideas make a lot of sense is troubling.

Brody: Did you ask why he'd do that?

Victor: When I asked he seemed hesitant to tell me but all he would say is that he was protecting somebody. He didn't say who it was though when I mentioned Edna he was very shaken up even though he didn't show it. Perhaps this could help you and your pals from the Kalos Railway out.

Brody: Who is Edna?

Victor: The niece of Edward's driver and fireman. Edward's Driver's Sister is married to Edward's fireman's brother so that makes Edward's driver and fireman her uncles.

Brody: That's a good start but is there anything else you can remember Victor? Anything at all?

Victor: I'm sorry Brody. That's what I can remember for now. I'm sorry I wasn't more help.

Brody: That's okay. You did great.

Brody left the Steamworks on that note and took on some coal and water for his next train as Kevin rolled up. Once Brody was out of sight Kevin spoke.

Kevin: Uh boss I think we should've told Brody everything. He and his three friends could be our only hope to help Edna and her parents.

Victor: I know but Lord Arcanon is very dangerous and despite his age he is still capable of running a criminal organization to the point where it's so dangerous nobody will breathe a word against them. Still I did tell Brody enough to give him a lead on what to do.

Kevin said nothing more and went back to work hoping Victor was right.

* * *

That Night, at Knapford Sheds Brody, Zach, Monica and Churton Hall discussed all that happened. Knapford Sheds had been given an expansion so that five or more engines could stay there if the situation required it.

Monica: So, Edward is undermining Duchess Corrinne because Lord Arcanon is holding his Driver's niece as a hostage?

Zach: Well it's more around the lines of Arcanon's got eyes and ears on Edna and her relatives and if Edward puts a single wheel out of line they're in grave danger.

Brody: This changes the situation. First, we need to find out how many minions of Lord Arcanon are keeping watch over Edna and her relatives on Sodor. Then we need to get this information to the Fat Controller and William Belmonte.

Churton Hall: We might want to get some sleep. We're gonna need it otherwise we won't be any good to anyone.

Monica, Zach, and Brody agreed as they got some knowing that they had to be much more careful.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I was busy in college and I have finals this week. Thank you that is all. Please read and review.


	17. Monica and the Express

**Monica and the Express**

The next evening after work was done for the day the Great Western Locomotives from the Kalos Railway were in Knapford Sheds but this time they had a guest tonight. Duck the Great Western Engine was staying at Knapford for the night and he was already chatting about the old days on the Great Western Railway and on all that had happened since the heads of house Brenton, Fox and Belmonte intervened on Duchess Corrinne's behalf and those she was fighting for.

Duck: Well I'm finally glad that somebody is stepping up to the plate by standing up to the Crows and those who hire them to do their bidding. No offense to Edward but he was waiting for something to happen and at this rate his plans would've gotten us blasted have to scrap and our crews murdered. At this point Edward was doing nothing at all.

Brody: Glad to see you remember what I taught you when I came back from France after World War I. As we speak plans are in motion to move Edna and her family to a safe house that almost nobody knows about. Once that's done we can begin the elimination of Arcanon, his Organization, those who work for them and free all the areas held under his iron rule. This is gonna be so Epic!

Monica: I can't wait to see the look on Duchess Corrinne's face when she finds out we were able to finish what she started and continue our positive change. When we return to the Kalos Railway by Summer's end we will be welcomed as heroes and given a hero's welcome.

Churton Hall: Assuming we're successful, Monica. The Crows worked as middlemen for various thugs, traffickers, White Collar Criminals, Blue Collar Criminals, and even terrorists. They'll work for anybody in the criminal underworld if it fancies them and they were said to do all kinds of jobs. But the most fearsome thing about the crows is that they're able to find and eliminate witnesses on behalf of those who employ them no matter how many measures are put in place to keep said witnesses safe. Anybody brave enough to testify against criminal organizations or gang leaders that hire the Crows had best be careful or they'll be eliminated, and the murder will be spread all over the media to silence any other would be snitches.

Monica: Don't say that Churton Hall, we still have a chance to prevail. We need to believe in ourselves and our abilities like we ask the people of France to believe in us and our Controller.

Zach: Monica's right, Churton Hall, we can't let Arcanon or the Crows scare us into submission. That's how guys like them have held power and rule the criminal underworld. We can defeat them and save this world.

Churton Hall: I don't question that we will succeed but if there's one thing I've learned over the years it's that nothing is set in stone and something or someone could plan retaliation against us just for being here. What I'm trying to say is that we'll need to tread lightly.

Monica: I'm not afraid of a bunch of thugs or this Arcanon coward. Bring them on. I'll show them what Great Western Locomotives can do!

Zach: Neither am I. Like I said before I do what I know is right. It's high time that the Steam Engines of this Island took a stand against Arcanon and his organization.

Duck: I completely agree with that. But first we should get some sleep. We're all gonna need it.

The visiting Kalos Railway's Great Western Engines agreed as they went to sleep. Upon waking up next morning, ready for work, Monica was to report to Knapford to collect her train and just as the fire was light and she was ready for work the Fat Controller came to see them.

Monica: Hello sir, what are you doing here?

Churton Hall: We're about to head off for work and we were chosen for a reason.

Fat Controller: I know that, and we have a situation on our hands. Pip and Emma have engine trouble and it'll take quite some time to fix. I need one of you to take the Express to Barrow in Furness.

Brody: When Churton Hall was at Tidmoth Sheds, he learned that the Express used to be hauled by Gordon, James, or Henry before you got Pip and Emma. Why don't you ask one of them?

Fat Controller: Because they're all unavailable right now and we don't have time to wait for them.

Zach: Which explains why you asked us for help. Well in that case, I don't think it should be me. I have no training to handle passengers let alone an express train.

Brody: I'm needed at the china clay works so count me out. That leaves Churton Hall and Monica.

Churton Hall: I'm due to take a goods train so I guess that leaves Monica.

Monica: Bring it on. Now where is the express?

Fat Controller: Right this way.

Monica went to where the Fat Controller told her to go after taking on coal and water and by the time she arrived the Coaches were already at the platform and the passengers gazed at her in awe and took photographs as she was coupled to the coaches.

Fat Controller: Do your best Monica.

Monica: I will, and I won't let anything stop me.

The passengers got in, the guard blew his whistle and with a firm tug Monica puffed carefully over the points and onto the open road.

Monica: (thinking) Now for a sprint.

Monica steamed at full speed through Edward's station up Gordon's hill. She felt the drag of the fifteen coaches, but she raced down the other side whistling long and loudly through stations to let the crowd know she was there.

At Crovan's Gate the Skarloey Railway Fleet and Staff were surprised to see how fast Monica raced by.

The Express with Monica at the helm reached Barrow in Furness in record time. The passengers cheered and took photos and the Fat Controller walked along the platform to see her.

Fat Controller: Well done Monica. You handled that run like a professional.

Monica: Well I was taught by some of the finest Great Western Express Locomotives and I used to handle heavy relief passenger services back on the Great Western.

Fat Controller: Well I can see that Gervase and the Kalos Controller made the right choice selecting you, Churton Hall, Zach, and Brody to help for the Summer Season. Even if you are here for other motives such as getting my apprentice out from under Chantal Payne's thumb and teaching my staff to stand up to the likes of the Crows, their clients, and Lord Arcanon.

Monica was shocked and surprised to know that the Fat Controller knew about that as she was uncoupled from the train. She reversed into a siding out of the way as a diesel from the other railway took the Express to London into the sunset.

Monica was about to make another move when the Fat Controller arrived.

Monica: So, what do I do now sir? I'm sure you probably know this, but Duchess Corrinne did not feel safe while she was here for a year before her escape. So, there is no way I'm staying here for the night and I'm not staying in Vicarstown either.

Fat Controller: I know. Fortunately, there's a goods train that's bound for Crovan's gate. Take it there and spend the night at the Steamworks.

Monica: Thank you sir.

On that note Monica got coupled to the Goods train in question as the Fat Controller caught a train to take him back to Tidmoth and they returned to Sodor knowing that the future was in good hands.


	18. The LMS Railway Engines

**The London Midland and Scottish Railway Engines**

Back in France, the Kalos Railway was holding its own and business continued as usual. On the London, Midland, and Scottish section of the Kalos Railway the fleet was preparing for a plan of attack upon Lord Arcanon and his organization. Greg was already suggesting a plan as they spoke.

Greg: So, I say we just charge in and send the French Foreign Legion in to crush Lord Arcanon and his group during a conference once and for all. It's simple but effective.

Duchess Corrinne: (yawns) Well I'm not entirely jazzed by your plan Greg. But considering we're low on options I don't see much choice. At least it's better than what somebody like Edward or Nina would come up with.

?: Sounds like you guys need some help in fighting Lord Arcanon.

The fleet glared as they found the source of the voice that spoke.

The voice in question came from a diesel and it was from a class that they knew of and had seen in both France and the United Kingdom. The Class 66s. Upon seeing the glares from the Kalos Railway's London Midland and Scottish Locomotives the diesel spoke.

Diesel Locomotive: (speaks nervously) I mean no disrespect to you lot, I'm here to help and I want to help.

Blaine: (Glares firmly) Let's start with a couple of questions so here are the first two, who are you and why the hell are you here?

Diesel Locomotive: My name is Anton and I'm here to pick up the slack for the Great Western Locomotives that are away for the summer. (Sees the outraged glares on the fleet and spoke fearfully) I'm only here for a week, the Kalos Controller's gonna bring in the BR Standard Class Locomotives to cover for them please don't blast me half to scrap. My driver has mouths to feed.

Claire: Duchess Corrinne, want me to give the word and call the Foreign Legion to blast this gas guzzler?

Duchess Corrinne: Not yet Claire, let's see what this guy can do. Then we'll decide on what to do with him.

Anton: (Surprised) Duchess Corinne? As in the leader of the British Railway's fleet? I am not worthy to be in your presence your highness. First off, I would like to formally apologize for my horrible classmates and the diesels who sided with your enemies when you brought positive change and got Chantel Payne's brat daughter voted out of power.

Duchess Corrinne: Not good enough. You want my trust. You'll have to earn it. Let me say this right now, it won't be easy, so I suggest you don't screw this up!

Anton gulped and left to do the jobs he was given before the Leader of the Kalos Railway's LMS Engines blasted him.

* * *

In the Kalos Controller's office, Lord William Belmonte was in the middle of a visit from his son, Johnathan Tyler Belmonte about what to do about Lord Arcanon.

Johnathan: Dad, what do you plan to do about Lord Arcanon and his organization? I've been traveling the continent and I went to the British Isles and most of the people are terrified of them and those who team up with Lord Arcanon and his organization. This guy even has the Russians say that they miss the days of the KGB and Stalin in charge.

William: This is much worse than I thought. For now, we'll have to let my in laws namesakes take the lead on this. House Belmonte is not as trained as House Brenton or House Fox are in fighting this ruthless organization. Still I can support them and their namesakes by letting them do as they see fit to battle anybody who hires these guys.

Johnathan: So, in other words if Duchess Corrinne votes for brute force you'll back her up to the very end? At this point I've got your back. But what about that diesel you borrowed?

William: He leaves today. I've made the arrangements to transfer the BR Standards to fill the gaps left behind by Brody, Monica, Churton Hall, and Zach. Provided nothing else happens.

Johnathan: Well that's one less concern at any rate. I just hope the Fleet isn't too pissed over it.

* * *

Back with the fleet the LMS Locomotives were still coming up with ideas and it looked as if sending the French Foreign Legion was the way to go at this point.

Corrinne: Since the plan is using brute force sending in the French Foreign Legion is the way to go.

Jake: How do you expect to get the French Foreign Legion to take on Lord Arcanon and his organization? Last time I checked the French weren't so eager to help us fight Lord Arcanon and his organization. Just how do you plan to get them to help us out this time without any bullshit?

Corrinne: By remind them that if Lord Arcanon wins then all that we know and love will be lost forever and he and his organization and his clients will be free to do as they please. We can't let that happen.

Noah: Sounds logical but we have another problem. We don't have enough power to make anything happen just yet so for now we'll have to serve as the eyes and ears. We can't do much beyond that.

Michael: Noah's right besides we better get to work. We'll figure it out.

Princess Aurora: And besides that's what your namesakes would want Duchess Corrinne.

Corrinne agreed as she and the London Midland and Scottish Locomotives went to work but they were still trying to come up with a suitable plan to defeat Lord Arcanon and his organization.

* * *

Speaking of whom, Lord Arcanon was once again taking care of business when one of his mercenaries arrived with bad news.

Mercenary: Lord Arcanon, the Kalos Railway is doubling its efforts to stop us and the clients of our organization and the crows. What is the plan to counter this?

Lord Arcanon: We eliminate the Kalos Railway's efforts to opus us and then we'll teach them to fear the power of our organization.

Mercenary: Of course, Lord Arcanon, But the question is how to do we teach them to fear the power of our organization? I did some digging and reading of our previous organization and last time I checked the Kalos Railway is not easily intimidated and the LMS Steam Kettles are usually the first ones to speak out against the enemies of the Kalos Railway like us.

Lord Arcanon: First we plan to do what we do best, wait until the fleet is overwhelmed.

The Mercenary understood that plan knowing it was a classic in Arcanon's plans but couldn't help but ask a simple yet important question.

Mercenary: What if they get other engines to help like they did before? Or they transfer other engines in?

Arcanon knew what the Mercenary was talking about when the Kalos Controller got Colby and when he transferred the BR Standards into the areas where they're needed most.

Arcanon: Finding steam kettles brave enough to fight us is gonna be extremely difficult for our enemies. All the Kalos Railway's allies are under our watch across the planet and anyone brave enough to challenge us has been beaten to the point where they'll never walk again. The Diesels who hate Steam engines and those who like steam engines are getting treated like royalty in the United Kingdom and before you ask about the ones that like steam engines let's just say that they're either indisposed or will soon be indisposed. Permanently.

Both he and the Mercenary smiled wickedly knowing that nothing could stop them now.

* * *

Back on the Kalos Railway, Jake was taking iron ore from the mines to the steel mill before collecting some steel to take a factory and from there he had to take a train load of machinery for the Kalos Railway's Main workshops in Paris.

Jake: (Thinking) Lord Arcanon is stepping up his game if our goods clients are starting to feel scared. Some of them have said that they're considering using the lorry companies to do their business with for the time being. Our passengers however trust us and that's increased our passenger traffic but it also means that Claire, Aurora, and Corrinne are starting to get overwhelmed.

Jake's Driver: Thinking about what's been going on?

Jake: I have driver and I'm worried.

Jake's Fireman: Well I can only guess what it is. You're worried about Claire, Princess Aurora, and Duchess Corrine being overwhelmed aren't you?

Jake: I am. But how did you know that?

Jake's Fireman: It's not that hard to figure out given how Aurora and Claire have been mentioning their aching wheels as of late. And with Corrinne's turn on the Orient Express coming up tomorrow it's gonna be even harder on the two of them.

Jake: Hopefully Manager can figure out what to do by then because they'll need all the help they can get. Perhaps he can send Joshua to help them.

Jake's Driver: That's good because the crews are starting to feel the pressure.

* * *

Later that evening after all the jobs were done for the day Aurora, Claire, and Corrinne were back at the sheds with the rest of the fleet.

Michael: I know I'm taking a huge risk asking this but how did today go?

Claire: It was brutal. Passenger services were swelled up like no tomorrow. I like coaches as much as the next engine does but I'm getting overwhelmed.

Princess Aurora: That makes two of us. I'm not afraid of hard work mind you but this is getting a bit too much. And here's the scary part. Corrinne's due to take the Orient Express Tomorrow and she'll be away for a while. Remember the last time she was gone for a year or so? We were swamped. We had to ask for help from the other sections of the Kalos Railway.

Duchess Corrinne: And Manager had to pull Joshua and Sophia into service to help.

Sophia: Don't remind me. Still Josh, Greg, Blaine, and I are willing to help where we're needed but even we can't be everywhere.

Greg: We just have to dig deep and give all we have and more. If we do that, there isn't anything we can't accomplish.

Blaine: I like your attitude Greg but remember what happened the last time you said that? You burst your safety valve. Noah had to take you to the shed while Gervase had to take your passengers.

Greg: Tell me about it. Gervase says that he's a disaster when it comes to passengers. Even though he had training.

Duchess Corrinne: Remember this. The Royal Scots and the Patriot Classes had more experience. At this rate we may need one to pick up the slack but finding one is gonna be difficult. Which means we'll need a new plan and I'll have to tell manager.

?: That won't be necessary.

The engines were shocked to see the Kalos Controller present and standing before them.

Noah: Sir I gotta ask. How much of that did you hear?

Kalos Controller: Enough to know that you need some help.

Claire: We really need it.

Kalos Controller: Then you'll be happy to know that I'm transferring Abigail to this section of the Kalos Railway to help with the Passenger Trains while Gervase is going to the London and North Eastern Section of the Kalos Railway to help Colby cover the freight runs.

Jake: Okay and what about Anton sir?

Kalos Controller: Anton's being transferred to the same section of the Kalos Railway as Gervase is. Unfortunately, the resident Heavy Goods Engine of the London and North Eastern Fleet is due for repairs so Anton will have to stay even longer to fill in. I know you don't trust him but it's only temporary unless you'd rather have Coley, Jake, or Michael fill in.

Mary: To be frank sir, the LMS and the LNER didn't get along that much during the days of the Big Four. I'm too young to know much but I do know that Coley, Jake, and Michael may not be welcomed there as much as Colby is.

Kalos Controller: Again, I'm aware of that which is why I sent Gervase. Still Abigail and the BR Standard Classes can't be everywhere and I'll see what I can do about looking into other Passenger Locomotives from the London Midland and Scottish Railway to help you lot. I'm doing the best that I can now I need you to help me.

Noah: We understand. Hopefully you'll have a plan to defeat Lord Arcanon once and for all.

Kalos Controller: Once again, I'm aware of that too and believe me Lord Arcanon and his clients will fall once and for all.

The Kalos Controller left on that note as the fleet had a lot to think about regarding what he said.

* * *

Author's Note: Finals are done which means Summer Vacation begins.


	19. Munitions

**Munitions**

The London Midland and Scottish Engines were all oiled up the next day as they prepared for their jobs. Having remembered the routine by now the LMS all knew that today was the day that they trained for every year. The Military Contracts. Gervase was among the Great Western Locomotives since Brody, Monica, Zach, and Churton Hall were all on Sodor helping out with the Summer Traffic and wouldn't be back until the first of September so he had to pick up the slack.

Greg: Well here we go. It's time for the Military contracts.

Sophia: Let's hope we don't have a near disaster like we did last year and the year before that.

Blaine: It wasn't that bad.

Duchess Corrinne: I've been gone for two years so care to fill me in on what happened?

Princess Aurora: While you were gone Passenger Services were difficult. Claire and I had to keep the trains running or the railway would fail.

Duchess Corrinne: Was it really that bad?

Noah: It was and that's when Josh was helping. When Aurora was called away to pull the Orient Express on occasion Claire was overworked. Even with Josh helping. The Kalos Controller had to transfer Sophia, Greg and Blaine to help with the workloads.

Malcolm: Manager even had to press Noah to do Josh's jobs, Mary to do Noah's and I had to do Mary's work as well as my own.

Duchess Corrinne: Oh my. This sounds worse than I thought.

Mary: It was. We felt like we were being rushed off our wheels.

Josh: The Trucks were starting to complain but the Coaches were complaining more than usual about the increased workload. They even felt that they were getting confused.

Duchess Corrinne: On the flipside Gervase tells me that the Great Western Engines have been picking up where I left off in making the changes that I tried to bring to Barrow in Furness over here.

Noah: It's not just them. All the Locomotives on the Kalos Railway have also been stepping up their game and so have all the British Steam Engines.

Jake: And that's not even the surprising part.

Duchess Corrinne: What could be more surprising?

Sophia: A lot of the Well-Mannered Diesels have also begun to step up and take a stand against the crows and anybody that sides with them. They've even decided to rat on anybody who hires the Crows to do their bidding.

Michael: And they've all been trying to tell the Current Controller of the Other Railway to grow a back bone and resist the likes of Chantal Payne once and for all.

Coley: And if things are to change she also needs to step up and change. Like you quoted from Avatar the Last Airbender, only Justice Will Bring Peace.

Duchess Corrinne: I know but even so the Passenger Traffic has increased lately and we need another passenger engine. I hate to say it but none of us can work any harder, not even I can work any harder than usual and I'm a Stanier Princess Coronation.

Hassan: So, what do you expect us to do about it? Just wait for the Kalos Controller to show up?

Jason: That's being passive and that plan is going to get us knocked to bits.

Hassan: And what's the alternative? Risk losing the Kalos Railway's reputation?

Josh: Hassan, Jason is trying to help.

Hassan: I'm sorry Jason. It's just all this work is getting us stressed and unless we get some help then we're screwed.

?: Fortunately, some much needed help has arrived.

Right on cue another engine appeared and had the crest of the LMS Railway on the Tender and the odd thing was that the Kalos Controller was stepping down from the cab.

Claire: Glad you could make it. We were just talking about you.

William Belmonte: Yes, I know.

Princess Aurora: How much did you hear sir?

William: Enough to know that you, Claire, Noah, and Duchess Corrinne need some help with the Passenger runs.

Princess Aurora: Okay that answers my first question now can you explain who the Locomotive is?

Hassan: Princess Aurora's right sir. That could be a Royal Scott Class or perhaps a Patriot or Jubilee Class.

William: Well this is locomotive is a Patriot Class.

Jason: Those engines were built for Passenger Services. Thank god one's here.

Duchess Corrinne: I will say one thing though. The Patriot Class was one of Fowler's designs and I'm not expecting much from them considering Henry Fowler had a small engine policy and everyone here know how that worked out.

Patriot Class Locomotive: I understand that and I just want to say that I'm just lucky to even be here.

Mary: That makes most of us. (To the Kalos Controller) Who is this locomotive groveling before us?

William: This is Reginald. He's here to help with the Passenger Traffic on the London, Midland, and Scottish Section of the Kalos Railway.

Sophia: Mind if we ask Reginald some questions?

William: Go ahead Sophia. I'll let you guys get acquainted before I hand out the jobs. I have yet to hand the Great Western Locomotives their jobs.

The Kalos Controller gave the fleet some space to talk freely so that they could be totally honest with Reginald and Reginald can express himself freely. As he did he took out his tablet PC so that he could hand the Yard Master of the Great Western Railway the Jobs for the day.

Reginald: Duchess Corrinne. It's an honor to be in your presence. I am not worthy.

Duchess Corrinne: The Kalos Controller will be the judge of that. Anyway let's introduce ourselves.

Once the fleet introduced themselves to Reginald Sophia got right to business.

Sophia: Okay Reginald so what makes you think you're qualified to serve with us?

Reginald: Well for one I'm great at handling coaches.

Claire: That's a start and Duchess Corrinne, Princess Aurora, Noah, and I are glad to hear that but we're not talking about railway duties. We're talking about battling Lord Arcanon, his organization, the Crows, and anybody who has called upon the Crows to get revenge on their behalf.

Reginald: I'm aware of that and I did some transport of Troops during the Second World War and I helped battle the crows when Coi was leading so this should be no different. I have a plan in mind and some news.

Princess Aurora: And what plan or news could you possibly have that would interest us?

Reginald: In terms of news I bring both good news, great news, bad news, more good news, more great news, worse news and even worse news. Which do you want to hear first?

Noah: Let's start with the good news first. We could use some of that.

Reginald: Well the good news is that Chantal Payne's brats have all been voted out of power, the school yard bullies are even being punished according to how Duchess Corrinne sees fit from here on out, and that Jen's finally grown a back bone. She's transferring to a School in Texas that holds a martial arts program. Kick Drugs out of America I believe.

Duchess Corrinne: That is good news. I would know considering Wyatt Hatt and his Texas ranger buddies were all talking about that and I was there.

Josh: So what's the great news?

Reginald: All the Railway Controllers across the British Isles are finally taking a stand against the Crows, Lord Arcanon and his organization. Even the Four Big Railway Controllers of Sodor have stepped up to the plate and between them, and the cops, things are looking up and they're even putting Duchess Corrinne's new policies in place from the schools to the legal system of how to combat the criminal element.

Michael: That's really great news. It's about time the railway controllers grew a back bone and took action against this mess.

Mary: I hate to be the cynical locomotive but Reginald said that there was some bad news coming up so what is it.

Reginald: The bad news is that Chantal Payne got word of the first two pieces of news and is moving to retaliate with Payne Industries beginning to make a big move.

Malcolm: That's bad. If Payne Industries gets control of any of the companies that the railways do business with then the controllers are in big trouble and we'll all be back to square one.

Reginald: Fortunately, there is more good news, Foxteca the company run by Lucius Fox the Second was aware of the first three pieces of news and has moved to prevent Payne Industries from getting control of said companies and Lord Brenton is also stepping into action.

Greg: That's good news.

Reginald: And there's more great news. I met with the engines that were sent from here to Sodor and they told me that they just put a plan into motion for a rescue operation and said rescue op was a success.

Blaine: Sounds like Edna is safely away from Arcanon's watch and so are her parents.

Claire: Which means Edward now has no excuse to undermine Duchess Corrinne anymore.

Reginald: Now here comes the worse news and the even worse news. The worse news is that Lord Arcanon and his organization are gearing up and getting stronger each day.

Jason: And the even worse news?

Reginald: Chantal Payne, the Crows and Lord Arcanon and his organization all know the news that I just mentioned to you.

Duchess Corrinne: Which means that if we are to make sure that all we've been doing has had an impact we will have to go into battle and we'll have to handle the military contracts.

Claire: The only question is, does the Kalos Controller know all that you've told us and has he told King Elgar, Silver, and Alolan Line and the rest of the fleet?

As if on cue William Belmonte the current Kalos Controller showed up and he had heard everything.

Kalos Controller: Know what?

Greg: We were just talking about you sir and getting to know Reginald.

Claire: He'll make a fine addition to the fleet.

Kalos Controller: Well that's good to know considering he's already brought you the news that I was planning on telling you in addition to giving you lot your jobs.

Sophia: (Shocked) Wait you knew about all that we discussed?

All: Sophia!

Sophia: What he was gonna find out sooner or later.

Noah: Good point. Well I'm sure the Kalos Controller heard all of that.

Kalos Controller: I did and I'm pleased so far at all that has happened but for now let's focus on the work we have today. It's military contracts so you all know what that means. We'll be working with the French Military but we're loading United States Navy Trampers.

Coley: Yes, we know that. Thank god they put common sense before orders. So, who takes what?

Kalos Controller: Duchess Corrinne, you're on the Orient Express today, head to Paris at once.

Duchess Corrinne: Got it sir.

Duchess Corrinne steamed off as the Kalos Controller gave out the rest of the jobs.

Kalos Controller: Princess Aurora, Reginald, Claire. You three are on passengers. Noah, you've got suburban duties. Joshua you're doing Sophia's duties with Greg and Blaine doing their usual runs. Malcolm, You and Mary have branchline duties. Michael and Coley you both have goods trains.

Sophia: What about me and Jake?

Kalos Controller: Getting to that. Jake thanks for winning us the steel contract.

Jake: I had Noah's help sir. If it wasn't for him we'd have lost the contract to a lorry company backed by Lord Arcanon.

Kalos Controller: I know that. Pick up a load of steel to take to the weapons factory then pick up the weapons and deliver them to the naval tramper Etna.

Jake: Yes sir.

Kalos Controller: Sophia since Joshua's doing your duties on the farms you'll be taking parcels and mail. Deliver them then head to the Fuel depot to take oil to the refinery.

Sophia: Yes Sir, but what of the Ammunition, Explosives and Fuel?

Kalos Controller: That's being covered. I've given Ammunition to the LNER Engines to take to Shasta, Explosives to the Southern Engines to take to Vesuvius, and since the Great Western Engines are busy Anton will cover the fuel run to Saint Helen. Now get going.

All: Yes Sir.

The Kalos Controller left on that note as the fleet headed out to their assignments.

Over at the explosive depot Daniel, Tabitha, and Ashley were doing the trip. Normally Bret would be doing this but since he was filling in on the Great Western Section of the Kalos Railway Tabitha had to take his place.

Daniel: Okay listen up moving this lot is going to be very tricky. Ashley move first. Handle the train with care. Show the lorry companies that high explosives don't scare you and if they get too close.

Ashley: I can blow them up.

Daniel: With your whistle. No need for silly games. You don't need to be stupid.

Ashley: I understand.

Ashley puffed slowly with her load of explosives being careful to follow all the safety measures.

Daniel: Keep flying those danger flags and let everyone know that it's dangerous. Tabitha you're next. You've done this before with me and Bret so I don't need to remind you what's at stake.

Tabitha: I know that. This is going to Vesuvius the naval tramper. It's amazing that he's still here in service and Kraka-Toa was somehow rescued and was transferred to Washington D.C. at a naval base there.

Daniel: Yeah but just handle that train gently alright?

Tabitha understood as she puffed off next and once there was enough distance between them Daniel took his load of explosives next.

Daniel: (to himself) Eat your hearts out. This trip is worth 20 garbage trains, commuter lines and Steel runs. Right easy does it.

Daniel puffed off slowly as he pulled his train.

Over with Tina the Great Western Engines they were talking about Anton and how they were holding up while Brody, Monica, Zach, and Churton Hall were away.

Tina: I never thought I'd say this but I for one am happy we have a diesel around. Too bad the diesel in question couldn't have been Alana, she's very nice and prefers to hang around Steam Engines than other diesels.

Norton Manor: Yeah but for how long? If Alana does end up having to work with other diesels whose to say that they won't try to influence her to turn on us?

A Great Western 5700 Class Tank engine also had to add to that comment.

GWR 5700 Class: I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Norton Manor has a point. Alana's been in and out of scrap yards, steel mills and she even did a stretch on the Sodor Ironworks.

Bryant: I understand your concerns Preston but Alana's been taught to respect her steam engine elders. She'd never turn on her steam engine friends that easily.

Tyler the GWR 5101 Large Prairie Tank spoke up.

Tyler: True but then again people change and so do engines. Nothing lasts forever. That's why we were on our toes or wheels all the time.

Kalos Star: Very impressive considering you've been on suburban trains all your life and rarely did goods train duties. I agree with that statement but consistency is also important but we have bigger issues. Like making sure that the Weapons, Ammunition, Explosives, and Fuel get to their destinations

King Elgar: Kalos Star is right. What we're carrying today is very dangerous enough, if those dangerous loads fall into the wrong hands then all hell will break loose.

Edinburgh Castle: Good point. Either way we'd best get back to work. The Munitions aren't gonna get delivered.

Tina and the other Great Western Engines agreed as they went back to work knowing full well that after this they'd resume their usual jobs.

Soon Night had fallen and the Kalos Railway Engines had delivered their respective loads to their respective naval trampers. The Engines in charge of the explosives were all uncoupled and watching as Vesuvius was being loaded with the dangerous cargo aside from Daniel as the last of his trucks were the ones being unloaded. Dock lights helped in the transfer as one last minute slipup would mean disaster and that history would repeat itself here just as it did in Bigg City Port in the 1920s.

Daniel: That should be the last of it.

Tabitha: I hope so. Nothing against you but I hope the Great Western Engines on Sodor return before we have to do this again.

Daniel: So do I and I wish Bret had been here but he was needed with the LNER engines today.

Ashley: Can we go now?

Daniel: It's late so I'm afraid not. Protocol states that the engines in charge of delivering the explosives are not to leave the dock yards until the tramper is in open ocean waters. This is to prevent any last minute slip ups.

Ashley: But sitting around here is so boring. I don't know how you and Bret can handle this. Why didn't you pick Cody or Mordred?

Daniel: The others were all busy on other assignments and you were the only one available. The Kalos Controller is looking into getting a Q Class or Q1 Class to Join us or even a South East and Chatham C class to join us. That way we won't have to worry about our goods division falling apart.

Ashley sighed as the last of the Explosives were loaded but by the time they were it was very late.

Ashley: So now what?

Tabitha: Usually after the ships are loaded we'd head back to the sheds. Normally that would be the plan but with Lord Arcanon running about its too risky for us to be out this late. Which means that we'll have to sleep in the sheds at the docks.

Ashley: You mean we'd have to deal with the smell of fish?

Tabitha: I'm afraid so and personally I hate fish.

Ashley: Fish can't smell that bad and they can't cause that much havoc can they?

Daniel: If they get into an engine's boiler yes they can. Fortunately, this port doesn't deal in the transport of fish. They're somewhere else and the one of the LMS Engines usually gets that job anyway. For some odd reason they're the only ones that actually like the smell of fish that I know of.

Tabitha: That would explain why they get all the barn yard based jobs. Either way we should get some sleep. I for one am going to need it. I need to look my best you know.

Ashley and Daniel agreed as they got comfortable knowing that one thing was for certain, Lord Arcanon and his organization were out there and they had their threads weaved in many factions of the criminal underworld.


End file.
